Thing That Matters Most
by dragontamer214
Summary: Harry has finally begun to notice Ginny, but as soon as he does she is taken from him. When he finds her four years later working as an auror for the ministry alongside Draco Malfoy, what will happen? Will he finally realize the thing that matters most?
1. Taken

Disclaimer: This is J.K Rowling's book, I just added on. I take no credit for it. I also would like to thank my friend Aubrye for helping me come up with new ideas, though she didn't know she was at the time. Enjoy!

Chapter 1-

Ginny walked out of Flourish and Blotts and strait into someone. She murmured an apology and continued on her way. Then reality finally hit her. She turned to the stranger again and embraced him in a giant hug. "Harry!"

Her best friend Harry Potter swung her around laughing. He finally sat her on the ground again and waited for her to regain her balance.

"But how did you get here?" Ginny questioned, "Away from the Dursley's and all?" Her hand was still on Harry's shoulder but neither seemed to notice or mind.

"Ask Ron." Harry said, grinning. He led Ginny by the hand to the Leaky Caldron. "Come on, I'll buy you a butterbeer."

When Ginny entered the pub she immediately saw her brother and his girlfriend Hermione in a booth towards the back. Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"We're meeting Ron and Hermione." Harry said as he directed her towards his friends.

"Nothing like stating the obvious Harry."

Harry grinned at Ginny as he scooted over by Ron.

"I see you've found her Harry." Ron said, his arm draped around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah she was just leaving Flourish and Blotts. What all did you buy anyway?" He asked suddenly remembering the large bag Ginny had been carrying.

"Oh, you know the usual course books and a few books that looked like good reading.." Ginny blushed, realizing how much she sounded like Hermione. She may be her best friend, but Ginny didn't want to sound like a bookworm.

Harry found he quite liked the blush that spread over Ginny's cheeks when attention was directed her way. He averted his gaze long enough to order two butterbeers from the waitress before going back to studying Ginny.

Ginny looked around and noticed all the attention her friend seemed to be getting. Harry may be use to it but Ginny was having a hard time adjusting so well. Harry seemed to notice her uneasiness because he gave her a knowing smile. She looked down, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So Gin, where else do you need to go?" Hermione asked, making Ginny look up again. She had noticed her friend shifting uncomfortably in her seat and realized she hadn't been outside Hogwarts with Harry before. Ginny was so shy it was no wonder she was having problems with all the attention.

"Oh, um, just to Madame Malkin's." Ginny thanked the waitress as she was handed her drink. She turned back to Hermione. "Do you need to buy anything, Mione?"

"No, I just came for the fun of it." Ginny nodded at Hermione's answer but couldn't help noticing how closely Hermione was snuggled to Ron. She smiled at Hermione.

"The fun of shopping or my brother?" Harry nearly chocked on his butterbeer. He fought to keep it in his mouth so it wouldn't get all over Ginny. Ron's ears turned bright red and Hermione looked down, her face flushed. Ginny merely burst out laughing. Harry was not slow long in joining her in her merriment.

"That's not funny, Gin!" Ron said, though he was too embarrassed to be annoyed at his little sister's tact. _Lack of tact is more like it._

Hermione seemed to still be utterly speechless. She was studying her flagon very carefully to avoid any direct eye contact. This didn't escape Ginny's notice either. In fact, it made her and Harry laugh harder than before. Ginny tried to stand up to keep from rolling on the floor laughing, but tripped over Harry's foot. She fell to the ground, still laughing.

"Sorry, Gin." Harry said, standing and offering her a hand. Ginny took the offered hand and stood up. "Shall we get going; it's getting late. You don't want your mom to worry, Ron." Harry turned to Ron, and grabbed Ginny's bags for her. He left money and a tip on the table and the four of them headed to Madame Malkin's.

Once they entered the door Ginny was on edge. She started looking at her worn clothes self-consciously. She tensed suddenly when she saw something that caught her eye. Harry followed her gaze and saw a fifth year Slytherin girl talking to s group of people. Ginny immediately turned to leave.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked, not noticing the fifth year. He gave his sister a puzzled look.

"Nothing, Harry's right, it's late and mum will get worried if were not home and-" Ginny realized she was babbling and stopped abruptly.

"Gin?" Hermione asked, "What's up?" Hermione looked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing lets go!" Ginny's eyes widened suddenly.

Harry turned around and saw the fifth year heading towards her. He watched, as Ginny became mute. She turned to leave the store.

"Well, if it isn't little Ms Weasley." The girl drawled. Harry looked on as Ginny turned around quickly, feigning a look of genuine surprise.  
"Oh, Micah, hi!" Ginny was proud of the way she kept her cool. She looked at Micah and her friend with something akin to boredom.

"Hi," Micah said, looking Ginny up and down with disdain. "Can't say it was a pleasure but whatever."

Ron felt immediate dislike for the red haired Slytherin. There was something about her that made him want to beat her into a pulp. And besides that she was being rude to his little sister,

"Sod off, Micah." Ginny said, her eyes blazing. Micah took a step closer to her, looking down at Ginny menacingly. Ginny felt the need to take a step or two back, but ignored the urge. Instead she returned Micah's glare.

"What did you say, Weasel?"

"You heard me, or are you as deaf as you are dumb?"

"Treading on thin ice, aren't we, Weasley? You seem to have a mouth around Potter, well what's to expect with him being famous and all, but who would expect to see him pity you?" Micah had a smug look of triumph on her face. She knew she had hit Ginny's weak spot.

Ginny just glared at her fellow fifth year. "Micah, you had better shut up before you get slugged." Ginny warned, her eyes ablaze.

"Oh really? Have you Seen this?" Micah said sarcastically, and took great pleasure that Ginny noticeably paled at her words. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was sure you would have told Harry about your Power to See."

Ginny stared at Micah in disbelief. How could she stoop that low? Ginny turned and saw Harry's look of utter disbelief. "I'm sorry Harry; I was going to tell you. Really, I was."

"Oh, I suppose this means he doesn't know what you Saw at the Tournament, either?"

Harry looked at Ginny and watched as she went completely white. When she turned and looked at him, tears stinging her eyes, he felt as though he would die from all the sorrow and pain he saw in her bright brown eyes. He gave Ginny a questioning look.

The look was Ginny's undoing. She turned and fled from the store, tears streaming down her face. Harry shot the now laughing Micah a look of pure hatred before he rushed after Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry panted as soon as he reached Ginny. She was sitting on a bench outside Madame Malkin's sobbing. He sat down beside her, and tried to calm his racing thoughts. When he finally had his emotions under control he turned to Ginny once again. "Ginny, what's wrong? What was that girl talking about?"

When Ginny looked up, her eyes filled with sorrow and hurt, Harry felt the strong urge to crush her in a big hug and tell her that everything would be all right.

"Harry, I can See." Ginny said sadly. Harry could tell that that simple sentence cost her a great deal. He nodded slowly, not sure he understood why this could cause such a dilemma, but he was afraid to ask. Instead he just waited patiently for her to continue.

"So what did you See about the tournament?" Harry asked cautiously. He knew he might not like the answer, but he had to know.

Ginny shook her head. "No Harry, I can't."

Harry could feel his temper rising. _What's the big secret anyway? _"Tell me Ginny." He stated his tone cool. He was getting frustrated.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I can't?" Ginny cried, rising from the bench quickly. "Harry, maybe I _can't. _Maybe I don't want to tell you. But does it matter that I See it every time I close my eyes? Does it matter to you? No! It doesn't Harry. You would hate me forever if I told you and I can't live with that, Harry. I can't _live_ with that!" Tears were now rolling freely down Ginny's face.

Harry wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. He got up and ran after her, catching her quickly. "Tell me Ginny." He repeated, holding her arm firmly so she couldn't wriggle free. When she finally looked at him, he was angry with himself for what he saw reflected in the depths of her amber eyes.

"You want to know what I Saw Harry?" She wrenched her arm free. "I Saw Cedric die." With that painful admission, she fled. Harry was lost in his tormented thoughts when he heard a familiar scream pierce the air.

__

Ginny! He thought to himself. He rushed through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, calling Ginny's name. When he finally found her he felt his anger rising to a dangerous level. The scene that met his eyes made his breath catch in his throat. Two Death Eaters were holding Ginny captive. The taller of the two held her still while the other was binding her hands.

"Ginny!" Harry ran towards her. "You let her go!" He raged, glaring at the two servants. He drew his wand out of his back pocket, prepared to duel. He wasn't worried about being expelled or having his wand taken, the only thing that he cared about right now was saving Ginny.

"No Harry!" Ginny screamed, stopping him dead in his tracks. Before he could even blink Ginny had grabbed the port key and vanished along with her captors." No!" Harry fell to his knees and felt a wrath so fierce it alarmed him.

"Harry!" He heard his name being shouted but kept staring at the spot where Ginny had vanished. He felt someone touch his shoulder but jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He stood up and met the Ron's worried gaze. Ron did not try to touch or comfort him again. Instead he just stood there looking at Harry.

"Har-" Hermione began, but Ron shook his head. She looked down at Harry, and felt as if his sorrow was her own.

Fred and George Weasley were not long in joining them. They looked at Ron and Hermione for answers but they only shrugged.

__

Voldemort, mark my words, if you harm Ginny, I **will **kill you. Harry swore. He had never felt this hurt before. It was as if the only thing he had to live for had been taken from him, and in a way, it had.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own it just love it

Chapter 2-

Hermione looked up at Ron sadly. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was; Harry was in a right state. She had never thought Harry to have much of a temper, how wrong she was she realized. Harry was in the library, looking at books.

She guessed his sudden interest in books was formed for one of two reasons; one- he was hoping it would distract him from the truth that Ginny was indeed gone or two-he was using them for research, taking his anger out on the books when they held no useful information. Bye the numerous thuds from upstairs she guessed it was option two.

Ron reached across the table and grabbed her hand. A simple gesture, but it comforted her on no small scale. She felt Ron squeeze her hand and gave him a grateful smile. He nodded showing that he understood what she was saying without her needing to say the words.

Ron glanced at the ceiling. "I wonder if there's any books left for him to annihilate." He meant for his voice to be light, soothing. Instead it came out uneven and shaky. He felt Hermione stand up and walk over to him. He looked up to see a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"Do you think she'll ever come back? Do you think she can survive him?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking as much as Ron's had.

It was in that moment when Ron realized how much his little sister meant to him and his friends. He remembered a particularly heartbreaking conversation they had had at the end of their seventh year.

__

"Ginny, sod off!"

Ron was trying to escape from his sister. She had found out of his and Harry's summer plans. Normally, this wasn't a big issue, but this time there was one difference; Ginny was not included in those plans.

"How could you?" Ginny cried from behind him. He was resisting the strong urge to turn to her and tell her to sod off.....or something far less polite.

"Ginny, we're just going on a trip. Mione, Harry, and I are all graduating and it's the last we deserve!" Ron shouted angrily.

"What you deserve Ronald Weasley is a firm slap in the face!"

Ron reluctantly turned, keeping his temper in check. His sister was far from doing the same thing. Her face was flushed and her eyes were blazing.

"Look Gin, all we want is a small vacation from-" Ron halted, realizing what he was about to say. He knew there was no turning back now.

"From me, right?"

The hurt he saw in her eyes was agonizing. He reached out a hand to comfort her but she recoiled as if he had slapped her. "It's not like that Ginny and you know it. We just would like to have a little time where it's just the three of us. It has nothing to do with you. Stop making it personal."

"Making it personal?" Ginny said sarcastically. Ron recognized the drawl in her voice, but could not quite place it. "How am I suppose to take it when my supposed friends are practically admitting I'm just a charity case?"

"Gin-"Ron stopped speaking when he saw who walked up behind her and put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"What's going on, Ginny?" The blonde haired boy asked. He looked down at Ginny, waiting for answers.

"Oh, it's nothing really, Draco." Ginny answered with a glint in her eye.

Ron remembered thinking that he must be dreaming. Malfoy and Ginny? No. It was impossible. No Weasley would ever be associated with a Malfoy.

"What's wrong with you, Weasel?" Malfoy drawled, looking at Ron with keen dislike. He tightened his hold on Ginny, and to Ron's disgust, Ginny seemed completely comfortable with the embrace.

"Get your filthy hands off her, Malfoy."

Malfoy raised his light eyebrows in mock-surprise. "Now you care? A minute ago I could've swore I heard something along the lines of her being a charity case." His gray eyes flashed a protective gleam to them.

"It's okay, Draco. I just was being informed about something, it's no big deal really. I just lost my temper. You of all people should know how that goes."

Malfoy nodded knowingly. He had been on the receiving end of that temper too many times to count. And he knew first hand it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences.

"Malfoy, sod off. This is between my sister and me. Not," Ron stated, eyes blazing, "you."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, mate. You see, anything having to do with little Ginny here has to do with me."

"Ron, I think I would advise you to watch what you say, Draco is a little overprotective." Ginny said, looking up at Malfoy. She returned her gaze to Ron and he could have sworn he saw a smug look cross her features briefly.

Ron shook his head, still stunned. "Ginny, it's just for three weeks. Then we'll all come back and have a great summer together. I promise." Ron hoped the promise would still hold some weight, though he doubted it.

"Sorry Ron, I don't take your leftovers. I'll find something to keep me occupied. Maybe I'll spend some time in Diagon Alley or Hogsmead with Draco or something."

With that he watched his little sister turn on her heel and enter a compartment with Malfoy. Malfoy allowed her to precede him, 'always the gentleman' Ron thought bitterly, before following her, flashing Ron a sneer.

End of Flashback

"I hope so, Hermione. But don't worry, she's always been a fighter." Ron said soothingly. He didn't let on the fact that he was praying to the muggle God that she was in fact, okay.

Hermione nodded as another crash sounded above them. "Another useless book from the sound of things." She glanced at the ceiling, wishing she could console her friend who was in such horrible pain.

"I wish I could help him, Ron."

"I know love, we all do. The only person who can help him now is Ginny."

Harry looked around at the catastrophe he had created, somewhat satisfied. He went to the bookshelf, looking for another book to tear up.

'What exactly am I looking for?' He thought to himself. The truth of the matter was, he hadn't a clue. He was searching for information to save Ginny, but he had no idea what information he was looking for. He saw a title that interested him and plucked it from the shelf.

He opened the book, sitting down in the overstuffed armchair that sat in the Weasley's library. He flipped halfheartedly through the pages, knowing he would find nothing.


	3. A Day At Work

Disclaimer-Don't own it, JK Rowling does sigh. I'm just playing with the characters for my own enjoyment.

A/n: Sorry this chapter's pretty short. I'll make the next one longer! Cheers!

****

Chapter 3-

Four years later Harry Potter sat at his desk. He now worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. He was busily flipping through his latest case files. He saw his secretary enter the room but chose not to acknowledge her presence. He returned to the files, concentrating on where the evidence led. He looked up annoyed when his secretary cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"I said no calls, no messages, no anything!" Harry barked, glaring at the secretary. He watched her squirm under the glare and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Susan, I've had a long night."

Susan nodded her head, now unsure if she should tell him what she had found. "Was there something you wished to tell me, Susan?" Hearing her boss's voice return to normal she nodded.

"I really think you might want to see this, Harry." Susan said, gesturing to the folder she was holding. She walked over to Harry's desk, her eyes serious. "We've got a lead on the Weasley case. She's been spotted."

Ginny Weasley stormed into her office. Her secretary and a medi-witch were following her. She was furious. She slammed open her office door, and sat in her chair. The medi-witch began to try to clean her wounds.

"Ow! Sod off!" Ginny said, waving her hand at the witch. She was annoyed that everyone was bothering her and she had too much to get done. She needed to review a case file that had been closed for lack of evidence and in order to do that she had to be able to move.

She shooed off the medi-witch and went to the file cabinets on her office flipping through the many files. She pulled out the desired record and slammed the cabinet shut and went back to her seat, people still buzzing around her.

She didn't even look up as Draco Malfoy came into her office ranting. "Didn't I tell you not to go after them?! You could have been killed! You put the entire squad in danger because you're so dam recklace!" Draco ranted.

Ginny looked up not phased in the least by her best friend's temper. "Are you about done Draco?" She asked in a board tone. "Because if you are I think I may have the evidence to convict Finnigan."

Draco immediately stopped his ranting. "Ginny, you know that case has been cold for two years now, all the evidence could have been tampered with. There really won't be much to go on."

"But is this enough?" Ginny asked, holding up an old wand. "I found it by the murder scene. It was a few miles down the stream from where the girl was found."

Draco stared at the aforementioned object. "Is that-?" He began not believing his eyes.

"Yes, it's Finnigan's wand. At least that's who Mr. Olivander swears he sold it to. That man never forgets a wand or a customer."

"Wow, Gin this is great. We can cast a spell to see the last spell used on it. We can finally catch Finnigan!" Draco gushed.

Draco and Ginny had been working together on the case when it started. It meant a lot to both of them, the case was not one to be easily forgotten nor dismissed. It was very delicate but had a severe lacking of evidence and had to be determined cold.

"Hopefully yes." Ginny sighed, returning to the files. Her posture was stiff as was the usual when she was working on a large case. Away from the office she was laid back and very social but as soon as her pager or phone went off she went into office mode where nothing was more important than getting the job done and making sure no one gets hurt.

Ginny wasn't exactly and Auror. Her actual job title was the negotiator. She would go into the situations where a witch or wizard had taken hostages and was the best at it in the field. Her calm laid back personality and her bored attitude she adopted every time she was in a hostage situation.

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Draco asked cautiously. Her sudden change in attitude confused him, but then again it usually did. He walked over to the other side of the desk so he could read over Ginny's shoulder. He knew it usually annoyed her when people read over her shoulder but since that had been his sole purpose for so long he didn't really mind.

Then again she wasn't one of the top Aurors then nor did she have tons of training to kick his arse if need be. He shook his head dispelling all those thoughts and looked at the file she was reading. "Wait, why are you reading a file on Samuel Johnson?" Draco inquired, thoroughly bemused.

"Charles Johnson was the one person who visited Finnigan the most while Finnigan was on trial. He appeared at the hearing and visited Finnigan many times while he was in Azkaban. Thirteen to be exact." Ginny said handing the AVR (Azkaban Visitors Records) to him while going over Finnigan's file at the same time.

"Are you saying maybe Finnigan wasn't in it alone? That he had an accomplice? Gin that's a serious acquisition." Draco said slightly worried.

"Be that as it may there is sufficient evidence saying that Johnson is very much involved. Not only the AVR but he was also spotted near the scene of the crime. I remember talking to him about the murder and he seemed to be hiding something." Ginny reminisced. She leaned over her desk propping her head up with a hand to her forehead as she rubbed her temples trying to dispel the cluttered thoughts and severe migraine she was developing.

Draco put down the case and began rubbing Ginny's very tense shoulders trying to help her relax. Ginny relaxed a bit but not enough to his liking so he turned her chair around to face him. "Gin I want you to go home, eat a good meal, and get some rest. No excuses. I can handle things here." Draco commanded, his tone concerned yet firm.

"Draco, I'm fine. I need to get this work done and I need to-"

"Go home and sleep. Yes I know that and you're going to do just that even if I have to give you a sleeping potion and apparate u over there myself. Now come on, up." Draco chided, pulling Ginny from her chair. "Get some sleep." Draco said and kissed her forehead before taking her recently vacated chair. The snap of air indicated Ginny's departure.

Ginny apparated to her flat and looked around. _Home sweet home._ Ginny threw down her keys to her car (yes she had a muggle car much to Draco's dismay) and went to her refrigerator opening it and seeing what food she had. Some pumpkin juice and a piece of ham was all that greeted her.

"Dammit I forgot to get groceries." Ginny moaned, slamming the door shut. She went to look in the cabinets but saw nothing yet again. She went to where she placed her keys and opened the door and dropped them in surprise.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the person standing in her doorway more clearly. "Oh my God...."

To Be Continued.........

A/n: Reviews are good for the soul......(;


	4. An Old Aquaintance

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all JKR's and I'm just playing with the characters for my own amusement.

****

Chapter 4-

"Oh my God...." Ginny gasped, her hand going to her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief.

The figure in her doorway was wearing all black. His robes were made of expensive material, as were his gloves. He had black hair that was very untidy.

Ginny gasped when the person raised their head revealing startling green eyes.

"...Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

Harry reached out a hand and touched her face as if to reassure himself she was real. As soon as he was sure she wasn't a dream or a hallucination he took a step closer and took her in a strong embrace.

Ginny clung to Harry and let the tears she hadn't allowed herself to cry for four years come forth as she cried into Harry's robes. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until she had seen him standing on her doorstep.

Harry put his chin on top of Ginny's head allowing himself to cry for the first time in four long years that were full of pain and suffering. Though Harry had lost many of his close friends in his war with Voldemort, he still had not let himself shed a single tear. But now as he held the one person who meant the most to him, did he let his tears fall.

After a few minutes had passed and Ginny's tears had slowed down Ginny pulled away from Harry and wiped her eyes. She suddenly shivered as the cold began to get to her.

Harry saw Ginny shivered and realized they were standing on the streets of Oxford on one of the coldest nights of the winter. He looked at Ginny. "Can I come in?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Ginny blushed as she realized she had been to busy blubbering all over him to even invite him in. "Oh, of course." She said moving aside so Harry could enter her flat. She shut the door behind Harry after he entered.

Harry looked around Ginny's flat. It was extremely classy and had a spectacular view of the pond that was behind her flat. A few ducks as well as a pair of geese currently occupied the pond. _Must be magically heated._ Harry thought.

Harry tore his gaze from the scenery to look around the flat some more. The flat though elegant still had a very homey feel to it. The fireplace was lit casting a warm glow on the taupe carpet. The couches were made of fine material and were a dark shade of green, so dark it was almost black. A picture on the end table caught his eye.

Harry walked over to the picture and picked it up. The picture was taken at a high-class party from the looks of things.

The picture was of Ginny in a nice evening gown made of fine material that caught the light making it sparkle. The dress was sleeveless one strap thick while the other was thinner and reached down to her ankles to show matching spike heels. Ginny's hair was pulled on top of her head while a few ringlets were left to tease her face.

Though breathtaking as Ginny looked it was not she who caught his eye but the man standing next to her with his arms around her waist.

Standing next to Ginny in the picture was none other than his childhood nemesis, Draco Malfoy. He had his chin rested on Ginny's shoulder and his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Of course this picture moved, as did all pictures in the Wizarding world. When "picture-Ginny" saw Harry she looked at him and waved smiling. When Malfoy saw him he gave Harry a very rude gesture that received a slap on the hand and a scolding from Ginny before they both turned back and waved, though reluctantly on Draco's part.

Harry sat the picture back down on the table and turned to find Ginny staring out the window at the falling snow. He suddenly remembered she had been heading out of the door when he had shown up. "Ginny where were you going before I showed up?" Harry inquired, sitting on the nice couch. He realized the furniture was as comfortable as it was nice.

"Oh, I was heading to get groceries." Ginny said, her gaze still outside. Her hand was placed flat against the glass palm down as she stared at the snow softly falling and covering the world in white.

"Well how about I take you to dinner? We have a lot of catching up to do along with a bit of explaining on your part." Harry said, his voice questioning but telling her she isn't getting out of the talk.

"That sounds great, let me just leave Draco a note so he knows where I've gone." Ginny said, going into kitchen to do j/that.

Harry watched her retreating back and felt his stomach plummet. _Is she with Malfoy? _Harry thought, trying to make sense of everything. The picture, the worth of the apartment, and her last statement-all signs pointed to she was with Malfoy.

Before his thoughts could progress any further Ginny returned from the kitchen and went to the coat rack to retrieve her cloak. Harry went over to her and took it from her holding it out to her to slip her arms into.

"Thank you." Ginny replied pulling the cashmere cloak together with the belt. She turned to face Harry to find him staring at her, a thoughtful look gracing his features.

"Are you with Malfoy?" Harry finally asked, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. He was surprised when Ginny started laughing. His eyes widened and he raked his brain trying to think of what could possibly be so humorous.

When Ginny finally managed to get her giggles under control she looked at Harry. "You have no idea how many times we've been asked that. Let me guess, you've seen one of my many pictures of Draco and me and realized I live with him?" Ginny asked, her voice amused.

Harry merely nodded and wondered why it was so funny. _Merlin, it's just a question._

"The answer is no, Draco's my best friend. He's also my partner at work so we're very close, but no we're not dating." Ginny explained patiently. She grabbed her keys from the counter again and went to the door. "I drive." She declared as she opened the door locking it behind her and waiting outside for him to shut it.

Harry shook his head amazed at how much Gin had changed. No longer was she a quiet little girl. No, now she was an intelligent young woman whom he was most anxious to get reacquainted with. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him and followed Ginny to her car.

Harry shouldn't have been surprised to find that her car was as nice as everything else she seemed to own. She had a sapphire blue Corvette parked in her space and next to it was an all silver Ferrari with dark black tint on it. The front license plate said "Dragon" on it in silver letters and the background was made of a green dragon reared back and surrounded by silver flames.

__

No doubt Draco's car. Harry climbed into Ginny's car and they left for the restaurant.

Harry looked across the table and studied Ginny. Over the span of four years she had changed a great deal. She had turned from a scrawny teenager to a young lady with a figure woman dreams of. She also had grown self-confidence. Her very stance showed she was now a very proud woman, which she looked to no one for help. No, this was not the girl he had rescued from the Chamber all those years ago. She had grown up.

The waitress came over to them and asked them what they wanted to drink and Harry was thoroughly surprised when Ginny ordered red wine. _Malfoy must be rubbing off on her._ Harry thought to himself and ordered a Firewhiskey for himself.

The waitress walked off and Harry turned to Ginny again. "Okay, now you have a lot of explaining to do Ginny. Now's as good a time as ever to start." Harry said, leaning back into his seat and getting comfortable. He had a hunch this would be a long story.

Ginny sighed from the place she sat at the table, across from Harry. _Where do I start? _Ginny thought sadly. She took a deep breath and plunged into what was sure to be a long story.

"That day in Hogsmead when I was taken, the last time I saw you, I was taken to the Ministry." Ginny began but held a hand up to stop Harry's interruption that she knew he would have. "I know it seemed like I was being taken by death eaters, Macnair and Dolohov to be exact, but it was merely the Polyjuice Potion. They took me to the ministry because they had been monitoring Hogsmead and had heard my confession about seeing Diggory die at the Tournament. The ministry was in desperate needs for a seer, and were hoping they could teach me how to control my powers that way I could help them see what Voldemort and his followers were up to. That alone took all my time and effort, but as for me not owling you or anybody else was I was forbidden to make contact with you all. While I was so close to my father he never knew I was alive, and only down the hall from him." Ginny said, a pained look on her face.

Harry sat in his chair drinking from his bottle of whiskey every now and then but determined not to get drunk until Ginny had finished her story.

Ginny shook her head getting her mind off the pain of not seeing her father for so long. "Anyways, I went through my training and was the Ministry's link to knowing where to go and when. That's how they always trapped the death eaters. After the war was over I just couldn't bear the thought of facing everyone so I left London." Ginny admitted with a shrug.

"Wait, then why is Malfoy with you? Why does he know?" Harry inquired, a jealous twinge in his voice.

"He was my partner at the ministry-yes he worked at the ministry Harry don't look so surprised. Now he's also best friend." Ginny explained, trying to keep a smile from her face. _Is Mr. Potter jealous? No, that's not possible, don't get your hopes up Gin._

Harry nodded his head, letting all the information sink in. "So let me get this strait. The ministry took you from Hogsmead, let the entire Wizarding World think you had been kidnapped and were dead and trained you in secret as a sort of secret weapon, and then when you had the chance to come back home you panicked and ran instead?" Harry asked, his hurt evident in his voice.

_Well when you put it like that..._Ginny thought slightly annoyed. "I didn't run, per say. I just decided to start a new life, to start over."

"With Malfoy." Harry concluded. He crossed his arms and looked around the restaurant, anywhere but at Ginny.

"One, stop calling him that. That was his father's name and trust me when I say he does not like to be associated with that man. Two, you seem to think that Draco cannot be trusted. Don't you think I know him better than you do, Harry?" Ginny went on as she stood and pulled on her coat, " And three, at the very least if you cannot bring yourself to come to the reality Draco has indeed changed then at the very least you should take my word for it. But apparently the past years have disintegrated you're trust as well as your sense. Good day Mr. Potter." Ginny said, inclining her head slightly, and with that she left leaving a dumbstruck Harry in her wake.


	5. The File

Disclaimer:sighnothing is mine and if you haven't realized that yet.........nm, don't get me started. (;

****

Chapter Five-

Ginny came into her apartment without turning on the light, as she did every night. She dropped her keys unceremoniously on the counter, tore off her coat throwing it in the direction of the coat-rack. She then pulled out a couple of small packages from her coat pocket and with a wave of her wand they were resized to their original mass. The groceries now on the counter seemed to mock her, seeing as how she had to now unpack the groceries-another thing keeping her from a much needed nap. Make that a long nap.

Reluctantly she went to begin unloading the groceries when someone picked her up from behind. Ginny let out a yelp of surprise but soon realized who her captive was and exactly where he was taking her.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." Draco chided as he carried her to her room and set her down, making easy work of taking off her shoes.

Ginny was too tired to argue, simply murmured something about needing groceries.

"Believe it or not Ginevra I am capable of getting them."

__

Oh Harry would throw an absolute FIT if he knew Draco was doing this. Ginny thought as Draco began to massage her shoulders. Realizing she was still thinking about that prat Ginny decided it was safest if she emptied her thoughts. She felt Draco as he stood up and pulled the covers back for her to climb under. She did and then he tucked her in with a comment about "silly girl" and then left as quietly as he had come.

In the darkness of her room Ginny let her thoughts run wild again. Thoughts of her family, her job, her friends, and Harry flooded her already muddled mind. The thoughts of Harry were the most prominent among them. Ginny lay in bed for a good hour thinking of the mysterious green eyed boy until sleep finally claimed her.

Harry apparated to his flat that was not far from the office in London. He knew he had to pack but he was too tired to do so right now.

__

Hell, I don't have that much stuff, most of it's already there. Harry thought to himself. He sat down on his "bed", also known as a couch to other people and sprawled out, eventually falling asleep to prepare for what was promising to be a very eventful tomorrow.

At the Ministry of Magic, the branch in Oxford, Ginny came was already at work despite the early hour. She was drinking her coffee and scanning the Finnegan files again. She raised the cup to her lips to take another drink of the bittersweet liquid when the Minister of Magic himself came into her office. Ginny sat down her cup and looked up at him, a worried look on her face. "Minister? What do I owe this unexpected visit?" Ginny said, her voice, as it always was at work, unattached and impersonal.

"I came to inform you that you will not me working with Agent Malfoy on this assignment. You have been assigned to an agent from the London base, does this present any inconveniences?" Dagan said, his voice as informal and detached as Ginny's had been.

"No sir, there is no problem at all." Ginny replied. She was secretly wondering why her partner had been reassigned in the middle of a case but decided if she was suppose to know she would.

"Well, now that we have covered that I would like you to meet Agent Evans. He is among the elite in his own office and I believe he will be a positive addition to this case." The Minister (Dagan) stepped aside and the very last person Ginny wanted to see at the moment entered her office.

Ginny couldn't keep her jaw from dropping slightly. _What is he doing here?! _Ginny thought frantically, her thoughts running wild. She didn't know exactly how she managed to shut her mouth, but she did and for that much she was grateful. She nodded her head, making a point to avoid Harry's eyes.

Harry stepped into the room after listening to the minister talk to Agent Comings. He visibly started when he saw who 'Comings' was. He momentarily gaped at her before gathering his wits and inclining his head. "Agent Comings." Harry addressed Ginny, or Comings, his voice void of emotion.

"Agent Evans, pleasure to get the chance to work with you." Ginny replied casually, her voice as unattached as his was.

"Not at all Comings, the pleasure's all mine. You're reputation exceeds you." Harry complimented.

Dagan looked between the two of them, a slight twinkle in his eye. He had a look on his face saying he was hiding something from them, but neither dared to ask. "Well now that you have," The minister cleared his throat, "met, I'll be on my way. Good day Comings, Evans." Dagan said, inclining his head to the aforementioned parties in turn, before turning and leaving.

The office door shut with a resounding clunk, the noise seeming to evaporate into the uncomfortable silence. Neither agent made any move to start conversation, quite the opposite as neither seemed to breathe.

Ginny finally managed to gather enough willpower to look up at Harry, her gaze locking with his. All thoughts of conversation fled her mind as she lost herself in the intense gaze of a certain emerald eye man.

Harry felt a blush rising up his neck as Ginny looked up and found him gazing intently at her. He somehow managed to hold her gaze though, how he would never know and he wasn't sure he really cared too much about it. All he knew was that his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he found himself closing the distance between himself and Ginny.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the gaze Harry directed at her. She felt him closing in the short distance between them but she didn't feel the urge to stop him, quite the opposite actually as she found herself willing him to come closer.

Harry stopped a few inches away from Ginny's face, his breathing becoming staggered. He gazed down at her and was pleased to see she didn't look reproachful at all. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was leaning slowly down to Ginny, making sure she knew what he planned on doing.

Ginny could barely believe it when Harry leaned down slowly to kiss her, making sure his intentions were known. Ginny didn't stop him, oh no she took matters into her own hands as she put a hand behind his head and brought his lips down to hers.

The kiss at first was simply chaste, but as they began exploring, they just couldn't seem to stop. Ginny's gasped softly in surprise when she felt Harry's tongue outline her lower lip, and as soon as she opened her mouth he slipped his tongue inside.

Ginny gave herself up to the kiss, forgetting all about the case and where she was. What she was suppose to be doing. All of that seemed unimportant at the moment. She gasped yet again when Harry's hand slid up the back of her jumper.

Just then, before things could progress any further the door to the office opened. They jumped apart guiltily to find a very amused Draco Malfoy leaning against the door jam.

Harry glared at the intruder, clearly unhappy at being interrupted. Though secretly he was glad that Malfoy had come when he had, before he and Ginny did something they would regret. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry gritted out. His arms were still around Ginny's waist and hers around his neck.

"Many things Potter, one of them never to have to see my best friend snogging my mortal enemy." Draco drawled. He pushed himself away from the door, arms still crossed and walked over to the slightly disheveled couple.

"Well rest assured Draco, I will never snog Voldemort. All for you." Ginny replied sarcastically, a smirk on her face. She blushed and let go of Harry when she realized she was still holding onto him. The fact he made no move to remove his arms was not lost on her.

Draco made a face at Ginny and stuck his tongue out at her before hitting her lightly on the head with a folder he head been holding, presumably bringing them. (can u imagine that? Malfoy sticking his tongue out at someone??) "You know what I mean Commings." Draco replied as he handed the folder to Harry. "These are the case files on Johnson."

"Johnson? Why on earth would we need this?" Harry implored. He released his hold on Ginny and took the aforementioned file from Draco, opening it with his thumb and flipping through it.

"Commings believes he may have some connection to the murder of the witnesses. She'll explain more thoroughly later." Draco replied, his voice professional and not teasing as it had been only moments before.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Ginny said from her seat, which she had retreated to while the men discussed the file.

"No problem agent." Draco said, heading for the door. Just as he was about to shut it behind himself he poked his head back in, the teasing glint back in his eyes. "Oh, and DO try to be more careful next time you decide to snog each other senseless. Be glad I wasn't the chief." Draco said and with that he left.

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair at Draco's parting comment. She dared not look at Harry though she was dieing to know what his reaction was. Instead she occupied herself with the other case files, seeing as Harry had the one she truly desired to glance over. Instead she settled herself for the criminologist reports. She looked at the name of the witness of this particular report and dropped it in surprise.

Harry saw Ginny drop the file on her desk and was concerned. He knew these reports and names were just released so he had no idea who the person was. He cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed in concern. "Ginny, are you alright?" Harry inquired. When there was no answer coming from the person in question Harry went around the desk to peer at the file that seemed to petrify Ginny. When he saw the name he felt his blood run cold.

At the top corner of the file that held the information of the case in question was the name Neville Longbottom. 

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger, but makes you wonder huh? I hated this chapter and chapter four. Hopefully the turnout isn't as bad since I rewrote them both numerous times. Please R/R. Common courtesy. It only takes a few seconds and you're done.


	6. The Crucifier

****

Chapter 6-

Disclaimer- I own nothing of this. Well, I own Johnson and Dagan but that's it. R/R!!

Ginny kept her eyes on the files in front of her, trying to not let her emotions drive her. She wisely hadn't touched Neville's file but instead focused on Johnson's records.

"This man looks like a bloody saint." Ginny sighed, sitting back in her chair. Though not relaxing she wasn't rigid like she had been for the last two hours.

Harry looked up from where he was stationed at a second desk he had transfigured from a pen, his eyes showing his concern.

"There's no dirt on him! He had a few detentions, that's as far as his criminal record goes!"

Harry, sensing Ginny's frustration, stood and moved to where he was behind her and put his hands on either of her shoulders.

"We'll keep digging Gin. We're gonna nail this guy." Harry said, his voice as confident as he felt.

"I hope so Harry. He killed all those people, he can't get away. He just can't." Ginny said, her voice determined.

"And he wont." Harry replied, "But for now we both need a break. Care to accompany me to lunch Ms Comings?" Harry inquired, offering his arm.

Ginny eyed his arm warily, thinking about how much she needed to work. Though lunch sounded good, the questions that were sure to come with it were most unappealing. She was about to decline Harry was quicker.

"I don't bite." Harry said, eyes twinkling, his voice dry.

This elicited a very uncharacteristic giggle from Ginny. "Well, with that cleared up certainly." Ginny replied, standing and taking the offered arm.

"Where to? Any preferences?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering how little he knew of this woman.

"mmm.....I think Italian sounds lovely." Ginny commented, her mouth watering at the thought. She smiled at Harry as he led her out of the office and into the busy streets of Oxford.

"Italian it is."

Ginny looked over her wineglass at the man sitting across from her. Over the years Harry had grown into his looks, more so than he already was. His brilliant green eyes were no longer framed by glasses and he was no longer long and lanky but tall and masculine.

While studying him Ginny noticed something, or the absence of something, she had overlooked before. Harry no longer bore the lightning bolt scar.

Harry must have read her thoughts for as soon as she realized the absence of his famous scar he put a hand to his forehead and pushed his bangs up. "But.......how?" Ginny asked, stunned.

A grim smile rewarded this question. "Long story." He mumbled, releasing his bangs. He took a large gulp of his brandy. He clearly had no desire to expand his explanation.

Ginny, not about to let the matter drop, leaned back comfortably in her chair and crossed her arms. "I got nothing but time.." She crossed her legs as the waiter took their plates. "Enlighten me."

Harry gave a small chuckle at this. "How is it you always me at the most inconvenient of times?" Harry commented. "Very well then." He leaned back in his chair and stretches his long legs out in front of him. "Well after graduation at Hogwarts Hermione was oh-so-kind as to remind me that I might have problems finding a job. She mentioned something about a 'knack for trouble' and 'being rather unpredictable'." Harry began dryly. Their friend Hermione had no tact what so ever. But the loved her anyways. His voice became serious as he went on.

"I began contemplating what I was going to do with my life. I had so many interest and it didn't seem as if any job would hold my interest that long. I got various Quidditch offers but turned them all down."

Ginny gasped at this. "Why on earth would u you do such a thing? You always loved quidditch! It was always your greatest passion."

Harry shook his head at this. "Actually, believe it or not Defense Against the Dark Arts was always the subject of interest to me. Though I did get treated a little specially since I was 'Harry Potter' but none the less I loved learning about it. It's really a fascinating subject."

Ginny tried suppress a smile. She hadn't seen Harry this enthused anything in a while. But she then remembered she hadn't seen the man himself in four years and her smile quickly faded. That was always a most and unwelcome painful reminder.

"But I turned them down because they didn't want me for me. They wanted the fame that would come with having 'the boy who defeated Voldemort' on their team." Harry continued, his voice more than slightly bitter.

Ginny nodded, processing this. It had never occurred to her how much Harry's school day escapades would effect his career. Sure she knew it would hinder it a bit but this was just awful.

"I soon realized all job offers would be that way and decided to change my name. Hermione suggested a concealing charm to hide the scar as well. I then went to the ministry and applied for a job as an auror under the name James Evans. Well, here I am." Harry finished, holding his arms out slightly.

Ginny felt her heart go out to the boy-no man- sitting across from her. She reached out her hand and took his in it, squeezing it slightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Harry shook his head. "You went through a lot too. I don't want or need your pity Gin."

"I'm not giving it Harry, I just hate that you went through all that. " Ginny said softly.

Harry didn't need to ask Ginny why she had changed her name. He had a hunch, and a pretty accurate one. He had a feeling her change of identity was one of the outcomes of her running. He did have one question. "Did Malfoy change his name as well?"

Ginny shook her head. "Ashamed as he is of his bloodline, he's determined he'll restore the Malfoy name." She gave a small laugh.

Harry was taken aback. _Malfoy trying to save his family name? _Harry mused. It was hard to believe any one would be ashamed of a name they tried to protect so hard at one point of their life. Harry then came to the realization that Malfoy, had in fact, changed for the better.

He knew this meant a truce was in order but was reluctant to even think of it too much. "He has changed a lot." Harry admitted.

Ginny, no longer holding Harry's hand, nodded, a small smile gracing her features. "Yeah, he really has."

Harry studied the look on Ginny's face feeling a pang of jealousy. Not for the first time he found himself wishing he been with Ginny these past ears, not Malfoy. Then not only could he have helped her through hard times, but he would know more of her. It physically hurt that he knew so little of Ginny.

Harry, so caught up in his thoughts, failed to realize Ginny studying him as well. "What are you thinking Harry?" Ginny asked , breaking through his reverie.

Harry's head snapped up. "Nothing Gin, and don't give me that look." Harry snapped, though clearly not as irritated as he was trying to sound.

Ginny gave him a wry smile.

Harry's phone chose that moment to go off. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, answering the call. "Yes, she's here as well. Of course. We'll be right there." Harry hung up as he finished, standing and tossing a hand full of coins on the table.

Ginny stood as we, knowing this was urgent.

"Come on we'll apparate there." Harry commanded his voice empty.

Ginny nodded and with a snap of air they were gone.

A lone figure in the far corner of cafe allowed a small smirk to cross his features ever-so-briefly. He stood and exited the cafe without bringing any attention to himself. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and angled his hat down, stuffing his hands in his worn trench coat.

"Time for phase two."

Ginny and Harry appeared at the office to see that the office was in an uproar. Unsure of what to think, Ginny gave Harry a sidelong glance only to see that he was no longer beside her. Ginny turned to see Harry tap the chief on the shoulder and the chief turning around, an annoyed look on his face. She watches the chief mummer something to Harry that had Harry's eyes flashing.

Ginny, unable to stand wondering any longer, strode over to where the two men were talking their tones aggravated. "What's going on Chief?"

The chief turned and looked at Ginny his face flustered. "It was a good try Lieutenant, but it was a dead end. This wand," Holds up Finnagan's wand, "wasn't used to kill any of the victims."

"But, how could he not? Admittedly the victim's murders all were based on a muggle story but how could any man do all that with just his hands and a few tools? It's nearly impossible." Ginny exclaimed, trying to grasp the fact that her only lead was a dud.

"Maybe we've been underestimating Finnigan. He's a much craftier man than we would have thought and seems to be just as strong. You two had better nail this guy or all hell will break loose when he's released." The chief reprimanded, and with that he left the two officers to brood.

Ginny turned and kicked a nearby file cabinet. She turned back to Harry, her eyes flaming. Harry had never seen her so upset over something. He knew the Weasley temper was fierce and had seen it many times himself, but it was a whole different game when it came to Ginny's job.

"I'm gonna throw his arse in Azkaban, I swear I will." Ginny fumed. As she spoke she was already on her way to her office, presumably to attempt to dig up some dirt on Finnigan.

Harry followed her as she ranted on her way to her office, but was thoroughly surprised when she slammed the door in his face. Baffled, he knocked on the aforementioned door only to have it swung open and given very possibly the worst go to hell look he had ever received in all his twenty four years.

"I'm trying to work what the hell do you want? This isn't the time for social calls." Ginny snapped.

"Echm, actually I kinda work in here too, Comings." Harry said, barely remembering to call her by her knew last name. Truth be told he had another last name he'd like to give her but now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

Ginny blushed bright red. Clearly she had forgotten about that. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Ha-James." Ginny said, tripping over the name. She didn't think she'd ever have to call Harry by any other name than his, but hey, people don't usually change their names. Ginny opened the door allowing Harry to enter her-their- office.

"I'm going to review his criminal records, see it there are any wholes or anything you missed-not that there _would _be I'm just saying..." Harry recovered after been given another glare by Ginny. He took the offered file and began to inspect it.

Ginny went to her desk and sat down, trying to think of what t do. There were so many things to do she didn't know where to begin. She was primary on this case, and she took her job seriously. She opted to look at the autopsy reports for each victim.

Ginny opened the file, not remembering the grotesque images that were taken of the crime scenes and the bodies. She flinched when she was the first was her brother's. She shut her eyes, gathering her wit, and reopened them to dissect them.

The murders all had the same MO. Except for the initial murder, that of the late Minister Of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He had been killed by wizard means, the trademark death eater method, using the unforgivable curse of Avada Kedavra.

Ginny closed her eyes, creating the scene in her mind.

__

The Ministry of Magic was experiencing a slow day due to the increase of named followers of the Dark Lord. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was going through all the departments of The Ministry. He came upon the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and opened the door to check in on Arthur Weasley.

The Weasley boy, Percy, was at his heels like a trained dog. Cornelius stopped dead in his tracks to find the members of the department, among them Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Michael Corner and Neville Longbottom, against the far wall, an enraged man waving his wand.

The man had slicked back black hair with streaks of gray in it and a long hook nose. He was tall, probably about 6 foot 3 by the looks of things, and looked to be in his mid thirties. He turned angrily at the interruption but his coal black eyes lit up as if he was a child receiving a present when he saw who intruded.

"Ah, Cornelius, just the man I was looking for." The man sneered. His voice would remind one of nails on a chalk board. The others forgotten, he turned to Cornelius and moved his wand to the other hand. "Cornelius, a word."

Fudge looked at the wild eyed man, trying to assess hat the wisest choice would be given the current situation. He then looked over to where Blaise had Pansy clutched to him protectively and felt his heart squeeze. He couldn't let the man hurt these people, even if the man could very well hurt him or worse. It would be worth it to save the life of his employees.

"Very well, lets go someplace that is more private Mr.....?" Cornelius replied, hoping his voice wasn't shaking as much as he was.

"You don't need my name. Now come on I haven't got all bloody day." The angered man raged.

With that Cornelius left the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, for what would be the last time.

Later that night Ginny went back into her office after everyone had left and only she and Harry remained. She went to her desk intent on locking up the files and records when something caught her eye. There was a piece of paper on her desk over the file that read Cornelius Charles Fudge. Though her desk was messy she made a point to keep her notes and such away from files incase of a mix up.

Ginny reached for the piece of paper after deciding Harry must have put it there. _One day in my office and that man's already trashing it. _She picked up the piece of paper and turned it over to find a note written in a tiny, sloppy scrawl. The words on the small sheaf of paper made her blood run cold.

Discontinue your investigation detective or there shall be hell to pay.

The Crucifier

Ginny dropped the note in surprise. She resisted the urge to panic because there was something familiar about the signature on that letter. Then the everything clicked. She reached over and grabbed the nearest file. She opened it up and her eyes narrowed. She had been right. She continued to check every one of the victim's files and got the same results.

In each one of the files there was a note crumbled up that had been found in the trashcans at each crime scene. The notes were all written in the same hastened handwriting and were signed by The Crucifier.


	7. Draco in love?

****

Chapter 7-

Disclaimer- Most of this story belongs to someone else. The characters except for Dagan and Johnson belong to JKR. I just decided I'd amuse myself and play with them for a while. ;)

Later that night Ginny walked out to her car and unlocked her door. She heard something and as instinct drew her gun and eyes growing wary. The snapping of twigs was the only sound punctuating the stillness of the dark night. She never turned her head but instead used her eyes to search the shadows that seemed to be closing in on her.

A particular shadow shifted to her right. She turned quickly in the direction it came from, her gun held steady at the trees that lined the forest next to the Ministry building. She began to creep closer as the shadow began to recede. She tentatively took one step, then another, her gun still trained on the ever-shifting shadow. Suddenly the shadow disappeared and Ginny, still wary, lowered her gun slightly.

Suddenly a hand clamped on her shoulder. Ginny's training kicked in. She grabbed the wrist and twisted it as she spun out of her attacker's grasp. She was about to continue defending herself when she realized who her 'attacker' was.

"Merlin Ginny, what the bloody hell was that for?" Harry grumbled, one hand holding the one she had just sprained.

"Oh my God! Harry I'm so sorry! I thought-" Ginny began but then caught her slip. If Harry hadn't changed too much over the years he was sure to have also kept his love of making inquires until you cracked or gave in.

"You thought...?" Harry asked, letting the sentence hang. He raised a questioning eyebrow his face amused. But when he shifted and could see Ginny better his amused smile vanished. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny sighed, knowing he would find out sooner or later. _Mine as well be sooner. _She sighed again and put her hands in her pockets fumbling before pulling out the desired object. She held out a scrap piece of paper for Harry to read.

He took it, his look questioning. "What's this all about Ginny?" He asked as he opened it.

"Just read it."

Harry did and his eyes narrowed. "Where did you find this?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Ginny waited until later to be baffled by the tone of anger in his voice. She shifted from foot to foot, blowing air out through her mouth and making a little cloud that disappeared as quickly as it came.

Harry was also cold, but it was more of a mental chill than a physical. But he decided to spare Ginny the pain of frostbite and opened her car door for her to climb in.

Ginny got back in the car then looked down at her hand, surprised to find she still held her pistol in her hand, her finger on the trigger. She quickly holstered her weapon and buckled her seatbelt.

She felt the car dip a bit when Harry sat in the car and heard him slam the door, but didn't even see the need to berate him about slamming her doors.

Harry turned to Ginny after starting the engine and turning the heat on full blast. "Where did you find this Ginevra?" He asked gravely.

Ginny was somewhat shocked at the use of her full name. She quickly pushed that shock aside though, as she did with most of her emotions. "On my desk on top of the Fudge files." She admitted.

Harry's face turned a bright shade of red that would rival even the likes of Ron. He looked back down at the piece of paper and Ginny realized with a start that his hands were shaking.

"Harry....?" She asked softly.

Harry's focus remained on the small sheaf of parchment. He didn't even look up when he heard Ginny call his name softly. This can't be happening, he thought. "I'm not loosing you again." Harry didn't even realize he had said that aloud until he felt Ginny's arms encircle him in a hug.

Though it was awkward he raised both of his hands and clamped them on her arm to return the hug. Since they were in a car it was most uncomfortable, but neither noticed. As was accustomed when the couple held each other they became oblivious to their surroundings. Harry soon realized Ginny's shoulders were rising and falling, barely noticeable but shaking nonetheless.

He dropped his hands and turned, making Ginny pull back and look down at the gear shift to avoid his eyes. She had gone on her knees to reach him over the gearshift and arm rest and now she was sitting with her legs under her, her hands in her lap. Harry turned in his seat to better see her and put a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze level with him.

"Ginny, love it's going to be alright. I won't let him hurt you." Harry pledged. Harry would make sure and keep his vow. No one was taking her from him now that he had finally found her again.

Ginny shook her head, her eyes still brimming with unshed tears. "I'm not scared Harry. I'm just....I don't know." She sighed, sitting heavily back in her seat now facing forward, her feet propped up on the dashboard.

"Tired and overworked would explain it pretty well." Harry said, taking notice of the dark circles under her eyes. "Before I got here, how long did you spend pouring over those case files?"

"As long as it took to find something."

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. "And what about the times you found nothing? Those cases are years old and they have been useless. You would be lucky to find something. What about the times you found nothing?"

Ginny sat in stubborn silence. She didn't meet Harry's gaze but instead stared out the windshield, her arms crossed over her chest. She was slumped a little bit making her look like a pouting five year old.

"That's what I thought." Harry said as he turned the keys that were already in the ignition. The engine sputtered and then started. Soon, Harry was driving them back to her place.

After a few minutes in silence in which they would both slip secretive glances at the other while they weren't looking Harry broke the silence with yet another question. "Are you going to quit the case?"

Ginny gave Harry the rare pleasure of seeing her goggle. Though her look was more incredulous than anything else, there was no belying the shock that was evident on it. "Of course not." She stated firmly after she had gotten over her surprise. Even Harry should know her better than that.

Harry tried not to sigh. He was afraid she was going to say that. "Where do you want to go to get food?" Harry asked, deciding it would do neither of them any good to stay on the other topic.

"My place."

When Ginny and Harry walked into her and Draco's flat it was to find a very energetic Draco.

Draco was going from room to room, throwing clothes as he went leaving a disaster in his wake, humming a tune only he could recognize. He stopped in front of a mirror in the narrow hallway to look in one of the various mirrors oblivious to his audience. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a emerald green dress shirt that he had opted to leave untucked and a jacket that matched his pants was placed on the back of the couch haphazardly.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance before Harry cleared his throat.

Draco jolted slightly at the unexpected sound and turned and saw Ginny and Harry standing in the living room. Ginny had a mischievous smile on her face while Harry merely looked at him peculiarly.

"Oi! Give me a heart attack next time Potter!" Draco reprimanded.

Ginny, not about to let the two men she cared the most about begin to argue, jumped in. "What are you so chipper about?"

Draco smiled at her, reminding Ginny very much of a love-stricken school boy. He walked over to her and held out his tie for her to fix for him. As she worked on straitening the mess he had made of the silken garment, Ginny looked up at him eyebrows raised. "Since when have you been so jittery?" She let go of his tie and took a step back and looked at him expectantly.

"Ever since I fell in love." Draco replied, the school-boy smile gracing his features and making him look years younger yet again.

Ginny's eyes widen happily and she smiled hugely. "Who is she? When do I get to meet her?" Ginny began questioning.

For the first time in either boys life they exchanged an amused glance. Draco noticed Harry was actually smiling slightly too. The blonde haired boy tried not to be too shocked. He laughed and tweaked Ginny's nose. "After she says yes."

Ginny squealed happily and threw her arm around her friends neck. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny gushed, releasing her hold on Draco's neck. Her friend seemed to be incapable of any expression except for a smile. Ginny had never seen him so happy.

"Thanks, but can we wait to see if she even says yes before telling all of Oxford?" Draco teased. This got a reproachful look from Ginny but she couldn't stay angry at him for long. Her best friend was happily in love. Her day had just gotten 100% better.

Harry surprised them both by standing up and offering a hand to Draco. Draco looked down at the hand in shock before looking up at Harry. When he confirmed Harry's truce was sincere, he shook Harry's hand.

"Good luck Mal-Draco." Harry said, forcing himself to say Draco's name. This earned another smile from Draco. He seemed like he would never run out of them at the moment, and his exuberance was nothing short of contagious. Even Harry found himself smiling and wishing the Bachelor good luck.

Once Draco got over the shock of Harry's sudden friendliness he thanked him and went over to the couch and shrugged on his jacket.

Ginny bustled over to him and straitened his tie again, making sure her friend was more dashing than ever. She stepped back and clasped her hands happily in front of her as she stood beside Harry and looked at Draco.

"Well, this is it. I better be going. Don't want to keep her waiting." Draco said, his voice shaking slightly from his nerves.

Ginny and Harry gave him reassuring smiles and wished him the best as he departed from the room.

Harry turned to Ginny once Draco had left to see her smiling at him. "What?"

She only smiled as she walked over to him and pushed him backwards into the armchair that he was standing in front of. She then sat in his lap and put an arm around his neck, toying with his untidy hair. "That was really sweet Harry, what you did with Draco." She said softly, her voice a purr.

Harry took a gulp of air and tried to ignore the tone her voice had taken as he looked at her. "W-well he's not the man I thought he was, I realize that now." Harry said, stuttering slightly when Ginny began placing feather soft kisses along his jaw line and neck. When he couldn't take it anymore he took her head in his hands and brought her mouth down to his.

Ginny kissed him back, matching his eagerness. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand go up her shirt.

They never did eat that night.

Draco came home later that night and stepped inside the still lit house. He looked around for any sign of where Ginny and Harry may be so he could tell them his news, but then laid eyes on the bag that still was on the counter. He frowned, knowing that Ginny never left her bag so that meant she was still here. He looked down the hall and saw that her bedroom door was shut. He began to walk towards the room but something else caught his eye.

He found a badge on the ground and picked it up and realized it was Harry's. With this newfound knowledge Draco slipped back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

He'd wait till tomorrow to tell them his news.

Harry woke the next morning and stretched his arm out to the pillow next to him only to realize he was alone. He sat up and looked around the room and soon saw Ginny, dressed and ready for work, even though it was a Sunday.

"What are you doing, Gin? It's only-" Harry began sleepily, turning to look at the red numbers on the digital clock. "7:50 on Sunday morning. Come back to bed."

Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled but made no move to do as he requested. "I need to get to the office." She said walking over to him and bending down and giving him a drugging kiss.

"But we're off today." Harry protested and pulled Ginny onto the bed next to him. She made to get up but his hold was firm. "Come on, just for a little while."

Ginny seemed to consider it but still shook her head. "No, I really need to go Harry." She deadpanned, disentangling his arms from her and standing.

"Well then hold on and I'll go with you." Harry insisted, standing and slipping into a pair of pants. He was soon ready and turned to see Ginny had sat down on the bed and was reading the note again she had found. He frowned slightly. "Ginny, why do you keep reading that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Never know, maybe I could get a premonition or something." She turned her eyes back to the letter and continued looking for anything that might give away the identity of the writer. Maybe she would get lucky and he had forgotten to use a cleaning charm or devise on his hands. She dismissed that thought as soon as it came.

Harry remembered the conversation they had had all those years ago, the one they had had right before he had lost her for four long years.

__

flashback

"Harry I can see." Ginny said sadly. Harry could tell that that simple sentence had cost her a lot. He nodded slowly, not sure he understood why this could cause such a dilemma, but he was afraid to ask. Instead he just waited patiently for her to continue.

"So what did you See about the tournament?" Harry asked cautiously. He knew he might not like the answer, but he had to know.

Ginny shook her head. "No Harry, I can't."

Harry could feel his temper rising. What's the big secret anyway? "Tell me Ginny." He stated his tone cool. He was getting frustrated.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I can't?" Ginny cried, rising from the bench quickly. "Harry, maybe I can't. Maybe I don't want to tell you. But does it matter that I See it every time I close my eyes? Does it matter to you? No! It doesn't Harry. You would hate me forever if I told you and I can't live with that, Harry. I can't live with that!" Tears were now rolling freely down Ginny's face.

Harry wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. He got up and ran after her, catching her quickly. "Tell me Ginny." He repeated, holding her arm firmly so she couldn't wriggle free. When she finally looked at him, he was angry with himself for what he saw reflected in the depths of her amber eyes.

"You want to know what I Saw Harry?" She wrenched her arm free. "I Saw Cedric die."

End of Flashback

Harry came back to reality when Ginny stood and walked over to him and put a hand on his chest. "What's wrong?" She asked, concern chiseling her features. She looked up at him worriedly.

Harry looked down and Ginny and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing, Ginny." He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose. "Come on let's get to work, since you're so eager to get back to it." Harry said dryly.

Ginny poured over the documents lying on her desk. To anyone else they would seemed messy and disorganized but Ginny did have a method to her madness. She had had Harry get every bit of information there was on Johnson. From Dental records to Bank accounts to Gun registrations.

Ginny looked through the bank accounts until a large figure on the page caught her eye. She nearly choked when she saw the some of half a million dollars in muggle currency had been transferred from a foreign account.

Ginny began piecing together the information and came to a startling realization. She picked up her phone and punched in Johnson's number and listened to the phone ring. When there was no answer she did the most irrational thing she had ever done in her career. She went to Johnson's house, alone.

Ginny looked around the destroyed house and immediately saw Johnson, or what was left of him. She put a hand to her mouth to cover it from the suffocating smoke that surrounded her. The house was on fire and Johnson lay on the ground, a bullet wound between his vacant eyes.

Ginny knew she needed to get out of here before the fire became out of control, and she realized with a start she didn't have her wand either. The smoke was growing thinker by the minute and it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. At this rate, Ginny would live only a few minutes longer.

As standard Auror training would have it, she had been forced to take a fire safety course so Ginny knew to drop to the floor where the smoke was thinner, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She put a hand to her throat as the smoke continued to suffocate her.

Suddenly, a lone figure came from the flames. Ginny looked up and took in his appearance through half shut eyes. They wore black robes and a golden necklace. At the bottom of the necklace was what the muggles would call a crucifix. With a start Ginny realized who it was.

Standing before Ginny, with his cold eyes boring into hers, stood none other than The Crucifier.

To be Continued........

A/N: Please don't hurt me! runs from angry reviewers Please review!

Soon to come- Ginny meets The Crucifier and has to deal with loosing a loved one


	8. Dinner With the Weasleys

Chapter 8-

Disclaimer-You know the drill, I own nothing but the plot, Johnson and Dagan, And of course the Crucifier but you don't know if JKR owns him or not do you? hehe ;) enjoy!

__

Suddenly, a lone figure came from the flames. Ginny looked up and took in his appearance through half shut eyes. They wore black robes and a golden necklace. At the bottom of the necklace was what the muggles would call a crucifix. With a start Ginny realized who it was.

Standing before Ginny, with his cold eyes boring into hers, stood none other than The Crucifier.

To be Continued........

Ginny looked up at the towering person and felt her blood loose all warmth. So this was the man she had been searching for. The man she'd been working for the last year to condemn. Her thoughts were utterly muddled by the impenetrable smoke. She grasped her throat as she coughed, trying to scramble backwards.

Ginny turned and saw she was trapped. Behind her the raging fire had consumed all means of escape, and in front of her awaited The Crucifier. Death seemed imminent.

She tried not to panic but suddenly the daunting being began to inch its way towards her, his strides long and slow.

Ginny for once in her life didn't know what to do. To face a fiery death or a ghastly murder seemed her only options. As she looked up fearfully at the form that now loomed over her, but nonetheless tried to get a look at his face.

The figure was most definitely male, that she was sure of. But his face was covered by black cloth, only allowing his eyes to be seen.

There was something familiar about those eyes to Ginny, but she couldn't place what it was. She'd be dead soon so it didn't really matter.

A glint in the man's hand caught her eye and her gaze flew to the object in his hands. He carried three nails and a hammer. The same tools he had presumably used on the witnesses. Ginny shut her eyes as he reached out his other hand to grab her, fear filling her.

Suddenly a formidable voice reverberated through the house making Ginny's eyes snap open. She blinked trying to see through the now deadly smoke and gasped when she saw who it was. "Harry!"

Harry stood in the middle of the fiery living room his eyes dangerous. They were a dark shade of emerald that brimmed with hatred as he glared at the man standing in front of Ginny. His right hand was extended and his wand trained on the imposing threat.

The hooded man's head snapped around when he heard the voice and his eyes narrowed like slits. He stood up to his full height and turned to Harry.

"Get away from her." Harry said, his voice as grave as his eyes. He was actually beginning to scare Ginny with that look in his eyes. He was ready to murder if it was called for.

The Crucifier eyed Harry a minute before backing away from he and Ginny both. He backed up until he was close to a flame-engulfed window before turning and jumping out of it.

Harry rushed over to Ginny covering them both with his cloak to try and shield them from the out-of-control fire.

"Can you apparate?" Harry questioned, his voice urgent. Ginny shrugged and Harry sighed, putting his arm tighter around her and shutting his eyes. With a snap of air they were out of the blazing inferno.

Harry and Ginny's arrival at the ministry was announced by the snap of air and their coughing. Soon officials were hovering around them, ordering for the medics. Harry's arm was still firmly around Ginny, his cloak still draped over them both.

They were on their knees, Ginny coughing and sputtering from the lack of oxygen she had been submitted to. Her face was red from the heat and lack of clean air and covered in black soot.

Draco was not long in appearing from one of the adjourning offices. His face was contorted in worry. He half walked half ran over to where Harry and Ginny were huddled on the floor before dropping to his knees.

"Are you both alright?"

Harry nodded slightly as if to say he thought so. But both found they had lost their voices from yelling so much at the house. His arm was still around Ginny, it was clear he had no plans of letting her go.

Draco looked at him, clearly unconvinced but instead of saying something signaled a medic over with a flick of his wrist. He then stepped back and went into his office, not wanting to be one of the many hovering over them.

Harry reluctantly let himself be ushered away from Ginny, though the whole time he kept his eyes on her and what the medics were doing. His only ailing being a second degree burn on his right arm. they rubbed a potion on it and put it in a ace bandage before bustling off.

Harry then went over to where Ginny was being seen to in time to hear them arguing. Apparently she had gotten her voice back.

"I'm ok. I don't need a shot."

"Ms Commings stop arguing and give me your arm."

The scene that met Harry's eyes nearly made him chuckle, but he caught himself before he did. Ginny was sitting on a stool with her arms crossed with a very agitated Medic in front of her holding a syringe.

Ginny looked up and spotted Harry and saw the amusement in his eyes and narrowed hers. She gave him a warning look as if daring him to laugh before slapping the needle away again. "I said no."

The medic glanced at Harry desperately and Harry nodded slightly and knelt down beside Ginny.

He decided to distract her and did the only thing he could think of-rant. "Ginny what the hell were you thinking?! Rushing to Finnegan's like that? You could have been killed!"

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, her temper igniting. "Excuse me I didn't expect the house to be on fire and Seamus to be dead and the man who's killed them all to be standing there!" Ginny snapped angrily.

"Even if it wasn't on fire and The Crucifier _wasn't _there you shouldn't have gone over there alone! That's wrecklace even for you!"

"And how would you know?" Ginny countered, her anger evident. "You didn't even know I was alive until a week ago! And now you're the expert on how I act? I think someone's a little confused."

"You could have been killed!"

"Who are you to call me wrecklace and to reprimand me? Or need I remind you of all your school day excursions _Mr. Potter_?!"

Harry was taken aback by that. He didn't know what to say. She _did _have a valid point.

The medic, though confused at the names they were using, chose that moment to stick Ginny with the needle earning a glare from Ginny which she soon redirected to Harry.

The medic finished soon after and left the two of them to battle it out.

Harry looked at Ginny somberly, the fire he had felt moments before extinguished. "Look Gin, I was just afraid I was going to loose you, alright? You gave me quite the scare there." Harry confessed.

Ginny softened at his admission. She nodded, not willing to admit she was in the wrong. Harry, knowing this, helped her to her feet.

Just as they were about to leave the chief came into the room, his face grim. "Mr. _Potter_, Ms _Weasley_, my office."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a nervous glance before following him to his office. Ginny and Harry took a seat in front of his desk and looked at him expectantly, though nervous.

"Look, Chief, we can explain-" Harry began.

The chief turned and looked at him oddly. "Explain?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged another puzzled look. "Why we didn't tell you who we really are, Sir."

Chief turned to them and looked at them very seriously. "I don't give a dam if you are Harry Potter or Voldemort himself. You're the best agents I've got."

Harry and Ginny could not hide their surprise, nor their relief.

The chief was about to say something when an insistent tapping came from the window. He turned irritably to see a snowy owl hovering outside the window, a letter in her beak. Allan (the chief) turned back to them an eyebrow quirked. "One of yours?"

Harry nodded. "She's mine." He went to the window and let her in only to have her perch on his shoulder. He looked at her and took the letter from her and was surprised when she stayed on his shoulder, apparently awaiting a reply.

A glance at the chief proved he found Harry's uncertainty amusing. "Well open it if you must. You're dismissed. I just wanted you two to know you don't need to keep up the charade any longer." And with that Allan resumed his work.

Harry stood and let Ginny precede him out of the office, Hedwig letting her displeasure be known at being jostled. Harry then read the letter and gulped. He had completely forgotten about that. And there really was no way of getting out of it...unless of course he wanted a howler the next day.

Harry shivered at the thought alone. He pulled Ginny out the back door so he could talk to her. The look he was getting told him she didn't appreciate being lugged around. Apparently she and Hedwig had a bit in common. Not that he'd tell her that.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to tell you something, but it had completely slipped my mind until I got this," He began, gesturing to the letter in his hand. "I'd been living with the Weasleys before I was transferred, so they knew when I met you." Harry saw the look of betrayal flicker across her face. "I didn't tell them, but I did talk about you.." Harry admitted with a blush.

Ginny would have to remember that one, blackmail material if she ever had found it. But she pushed those thoughts away and began wondering what Harry was talking about. She looked up at him expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"Mrs.Weasleyaskedmetobringyoutodinner." Harry said hurriedly. He held his breath and looked at Ginny to see her reaction. He had been expecting anger, betrayal, anything but what he saw-dejection. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Harry decided to try to say something.

"Ginny..?" He questioned softly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He immediately felt awful for even asking her to do something like that. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry, you don't have to go Gin, really."

Ginny pulled back slightly, though still tightly in his arms. She shook her head slowly. "It's not that I don't want to Harry. I mean, this would be perfect, having you there with me incase things go bad. But-I just don't know if I could stand them hating me or being disappointed in me." Ginny said, trying to put her feelings into words.

Harry understood what she was trying to say and pulled her back into the hug, putting his chin on top of her head. "Gin, they'd never be disappointed in you. I know I'm not." Harry admitted with a shy grin as he wiped at the tears with his thumb.

Ginny smiled slightly, though still teary eyed. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry gave her that boyish grin again and pulled her unto a hug. He could feel the tension in her shoulders and knew she was working herself up over this. He sighed inwardly, already wishing that the night was over.

"How about we get you home and you take a cat nap before we go?" Harry suggested, his sympathy well hidden and masked by concern. "After all, you've had one hell of a day."

Ginny nodded her consent, thinking about how heavenly a nap sounded at the moment. What she wouldn't give for a hot bath and a nice long nap. She opened her eyes when she felt herself being lifted from the ground and let out a small yelp of surprise.

Harry didn't even look apologetic, he merely grinned and headed to the car, carrying her wedding-style. He helped her into the car, much to Ginny's embarrassment, before going and getting in on the drivers side.

"Hey, who said you got to drive Mr.?" Ginny scolded half-heartedly. She was giving Harry the best glare she could conjure up at the moment, though it left much to be desired. He grinned and put a finger under her chin and kissed her.

"We want to live long enough to take that nap Gin."

If Ginny hadn't been so tired she would have been outraged, or at least acted it. Instead she opted to shut her eyes and begin her nap a little early, resting her head comfortably on Harry's shoulder.

Harry peeled out of the parking lot, his arm around Gin's shoulders. In all rights he should scold her for not wearing a seatbelt, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. He shook his head slightly. He was definitely turning into mush over this girl. With a small smile he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

Ginny awoke a few hours later with a splitting headache. She could hear the sound of voices carrying from the hall way and heard her bedroom door open and shut. She steeled herself, her hand slipping subtly off the bed and to the handle of the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She was ready to pull out the hidden pistol if there was any sign of an unknown intruder.

The sound of laughing startled her. She sat bolt upright in bed and her eyes darting around, her eyes narrowing.

"Draco! Were you never taught manners?" She scolded as she glanced at Harry who was next to her, his arm slung over her waist.

"So says the girl caught with a boy in her bed." Draco replied, rolling his eyes dramatically. He was wearing a pair or baggy kaki pants and a emerald green colored sweater with a gray line going across the chest, back, and down the long sleeves.

"Shut up. And what do you want?" Ginny grumbled, pulling the covers closer to her to block out the unwelcome chill coming from the open front door. "And must you leave every door open in your wake?"

Draco smirked and seemed to be thinking something over. "Hurry and get dressed, we were about to leave." He finally said, shutting the door and leaving Ginny to ponder over what he meant. She shrugged and got out of the bed, not missing the fact she was in a baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts. A blush stole over her cheeks as she realized Harry must have changed her after they got back.

Shaking her heads to dispel such thoughts she went to her dresser, making her hair semi-presentable. With a last glance at the mirror she went over to the bed, kissing Harry's forehead and left her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She went down the hall to the living/dining room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Draco sitting on the couch, his arm slung lazily over Lavender Brown's shoulders. He glanced up and smirked lazily when he saw the surprised look on Ginny's face. "Look what the cat dragged in." He teased, earning a loving shove from Lavender.

Ginny then noticed the ring on Lavender's left hand, and it was all she could do to keep her jaw from dropping. It was the same ring Draco had proudly shown her two nights before. _It was Lavender! Draco's mystery fiancee was none other than Lavender!_

"Oh, hello Ginny! It's been too long!" Lavender exclaimed, getting from the couch and going to Ginny to envelope her in a friendly hug.

Ginny smiled, though still shocked that it was Lavender who was engaged to her best friend. When Lavender decided to let her breathe she smiled at Lavender and offered her congratulations on the upcoming wedding.

Lavender smiled and thanked her, retaking her position at her fiancee's side. The look she and Draco shared was so loving it reminded Ginny of how Harry looked at her. She shook her head, wondering why she was comparing them to herself and Harry. It was absurd.

Ginny sat down on the loveseat and crossed her legs, feeling oddly bland next to Lavender's simple elegance. Even though Ginny was still in her PJ'S, she still felt underdressed.

"So I hear you're working on the Fudge case, am I correct?" Lavender politely inquired.

Ginny's eyes flew to Draco, her shock evident. Her eyes quickly narrowed and she stood, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him into the study Lavender forgotten. "You told her?!"

Draco looked at the bookcase, the desk, anywhere but at Ginny.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy you look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

Draco put a hand over he mouth to silence her, something about the steel in his eyes familiar, though she couldn't place it.

"How many times must I tell you to not call me that?" He fumed, his eyes still oddly cold. "And I don't remember telling Lavender that. But you _are _the primary on the case and it's bound to be public knowledge."

"So you go and tell a reporter?!"

Draco had been hoping she didn't know about Lavender's occupation, especially with her undying _love _for them. But at least now it was out in the open. "Lav isn't like other reporters Gin!"

"Obviously not! She sleeps with a man to get her story!" Ginny yelled. Her temper was at it's peak, and for living with a Malfoy and being a Weasley, that was one high peak. She knew she was going to regret saying that last accusation, but it didn't stop it from coming from her mouth.

Draco's eyes darkened dangerously and his face flushed with anger. "How _dare _you insinuate that she's that low! That's my fiancee you're talking about and you will treat her with as much respect as you would myself!"

"And we _all _know how much _that _accounts for Draco." She said sarcastically. She became serious once again. "You're my best friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And saying Lav's just with me for my money isn't suppose to do that?"

"I never said that!" Cried a shocked Ginny. After all, he really didn't have as much money as he use to, giving away his inheritance to rebuilding Hogwarts and all.

"Ginny do yourself a favor and stay out of this." Draco said coldly.

Ginny looked at Draco, her temper fading and becoming concern. "Draco, I'll be sure and stay out of your love life when you find a girl who won't publish both of our private cases! No one but the people in the office know we've reopened the case, and then you tell Witch Weekly's head reporter? Draco! You know better!"

"So you think Lavender's using me, is that what your saying?" Draco asked, his voice eerily calm yet no warmer.

"Draco-"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" He yelled, grabbing Ginny roughly by her arms.

Ginny winced at the grip he had on her arms, she could already tell there would be bruises. "Let go of me Malfoy." She said, hoping her voice didn't shake as much as she thought it did.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME. DO YOU THINK THAT GINNY?! ARE YOU ACCUSING MY FIANCEE OF USING ME? YOU NEED TO QUIT BROWN NOSING AND STICK TO YOUR OWN FUCKED UP LOVE LIFE AND STAY OUT OF MINE!"

Ginny tried to get out of Draco's iron like hold but his years in the police academy had kicked in. The problem was, so had hers. With a sweep of her left arm she brought her left elbow down on the bend of both of his arms, causing him to loose his grip.

Draco advanced on Ginny, the look in his eyes emotionless, like that of a robot. He suddenly lunged and pushed her against the nearby bookcase, his hands going around her throat.

Ginny brought her hands up to his, trying to pry his hands off, but he was stronger than her. Never had she thought that he would use that strength against her, and definitely not to kill her as he seemed intent on doing now.

Suddenly the door to the study flew open and a shocked looking Lavender and an alarmed Harry stood in the entry way.

Harry took no time in rushing over to Ginny and punching Draco, making him fall to the ground. Harry was furious. The look in his eyes matched that of when he had seen The Crucifier looming over Ginny. He swung at Draco again, catching him in the jaw this time.

Draco wasn't about to take this fight lying down, so to speak. He got up and punched Harry in the stomach, making Harry bend over and then brought his elbow down on Harry's exposed neck.

Harry fell to the ground, but swung his leg out, bringing Draco to the ground as well. He was about to lunge at him again when Lavender stepped in between them, standing in front of Draco. A hand on his shoulder let him know Ginny was beside him suddenly. He turned and his eyes narrowed at the red marks around her neck.

He would have lunged at Draco again but Ginny's soft 'no' stopped him. He turned to look at her fully.

She had tears in her eyes, and they were guarded once again. He hadn't seen her this upset in a while. The marks on her neck instead of fading were becoming more and more pronounced and she was as pale as a sheet. "Gin." He whispered, pulling her into an embrace. His heart nearly broke when she was rigid in his arms.

He turned back to where Lavender was fussing over Draco and giving a chance glare at Ginny and himself every so often. The look Harry sent Draco could make Voldemort himself take a step back. Draco merely ignored it and let himself be fussed over.

Harry looked down at Ginny who was still stiff in his arms. "Come on, lets get out of here. I'll pack your trunk and you get dressed." He said gently. He put a hand to the small of her back and led her from the study back to her room.

He watched as she went stiffly to her closet and opened it, staring at it's contents unseeingly. He felt his heart break again at how mechanical her movements were. It was as if she had mentally receded and left a robot in her place.

He went and got her suitcase and began packing some clothes, not really paying attention to what he was doing because his gaze was on Ginny the whole time. She was just staring at one of the pictures of her and Draco she had in her room. Before this Harry would have probably overreacted and gotten jealous, but now he felt a stab of sympathy for her.

When he was done packing her bags and she had changed into a pair of low rider jeans and a white halter top he turned back to her and hugged her, mentally sighing when she was still rigid and did not return the hug.

"Come on." He finally said, leading her to the door. He stepped through first to see where Draco was and saw him standing in front of the front door. He sighed, knowing Draco was going to either apologize or try to keep Ginny here. With that in mind, he grabbed Gin's hand and apparated to the car.

Ginny still said nothing, lost in her self misery. Harry helped her into the car and turned on the ignition, hoping she wasn't going to be mad at him for what he was about to do.

"Gin, look at me." He ordered as he was driving. He glanced at her to see she had obeyed, though her eyes were still empty. "Don't go into your shell, please. It's not your fault so stop thinking it is." When he saw Ginny open her mouth in surprise he sighed, remembering how little they knew of each other and apparently had forgotten some things too.

"Let me guess, you forgot about my Occlumency lessens?"

She nodded, surprisingly seeming indifferent. "Shouldn't surprise me, I mean after all you are _Harry Potter._ Boy who keeps saving the pathetic Weasley girl." She muttered, not meaning for him to hear the last part.

Much to her dismay, he did.

He swerved across three lanes of traffic to the shoulder of the road, jerking her so her head hit the window. He turned and looked at her, his expression so serious Ginny would have mocked him, that is if her best friend hadn't tried to kill her the same day.

"Listen to me Ginevra Weasley you are not pathetic! Everyone needs saving! It's nothing to be ashamed of! I can't tell you how many times you've saved me!" Ginny opened her mouth to say she had done no such thing but Harry cut her off. "Not all saving is from physical pain Gin."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut at that. She hadn't ever thought of it that way. Sure, she had wondered if Harry ever thought about her before they met up again, but she had never thought he would hold onto memories so much. It made a small smile form on her face and tears sting her eyes.

She reached over and hugged Harry, clinging to him like her life depended on it. This man meant so much to her it hurt.

Harry sighed when she hugged him, returning the embrace and whispering assurances in her ear. "It's gonna be okay Gin."

Ginny nodded, her head still buried in his shoulder. A few minutes later, she was mercifully asleep.

Harry turned back to the wheel and continued on his way, glad Ginny was asleep so she couldn't see where he was heading, for she was sure to recognize it.

Molly Weasley was baking cookies in her kitchen, wondering who Harry's mystery girl could possibly be. He certainly talked about her a lot. She remembered the day he came home after having met her. It had been as if he was walking on a cloud. She couldn't wait until tonight when she was able to meet her.

Just then a loud explosion came from upstairs and she sighed, grabbing a nearby broom and jabbing it at the ceiling. "How many times do I have to tell you, NO EXPERIMENTING WHILE YOU'RE AT MY HOUSE!?"

A short while later, two red headed boys came downstairs, their faces covered in ash and some unknown purple substance. Niether's face was abashed, in fact they looked very proud.

"Fred Weasley what did you do this time? So help me if your father has to have that roof redone it comes from your checks!"

Fred and George Weasley came downstairs, both of their faces covered in soot and an unknown purple substance in their hair. One twin headed for their mother while the other relieved her of her cookie dough.

"Fred, don't eat the dough!" Molly continued to scold. These boys would be the death of her, she just knew it. But their chipper attitude was contagious. She smiled, turning to finish the dishes so they wouldn't see it.

"So when's Harry's mystery bride going to be here?" George teased, dipping his finger in the cookie dough and sucking on it while awaiting the answer.

"They aren't engaged and if you so much as _think _about embarrassing them or slipping them one of your-your _products _so help me..." Molly warned, letting the last sentence hang.

The twins had identical (so what if they're identical twins...u try not using that word!) looks of loathing on their face, though the reluctantly conceded.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway sent Molly into a panic. "They're here! Places everyone!"

"She makes it sound like a-"

"Birthday party."

"That she does dear brother."

"That she does."

"You two hush your mouths and go get cleaned up!" Molly chided, shooing them away from the door.

"Why do I get the feeling-"

"That we're unwanted?"

"Right as always my dear twin." Fred and George mumbled as they went upstairs.

Molly nearly hit the roof as the nock sounded on the door. She glanced one last time at the mirror beside the clock and noticed that Ginny's hand had moved from 'Lost' to 'Home'.

::Old thing must be broken:: She thought as she opened the front door, plastering a welcoming smile on her face.

Harry stood on the doorstep in the rain, his eyes solemn yet bright at the same time. "Oh Harry dear! So good to see you!" She exclaimed, something him in one of her motherly embraces that cut off all air supply.

"Evening Mrs. Weasley." Harry chuckled as she let him go. He couldn't keep the smile from his face when he noticed her discreetly searching eyes.

"I thought you were bringing that girl you can't stop talking about." Mrs. Weasley finally said, not hiding her disappointment.

"Oh she's here Mrs. Weasley. She's just asleep in the car."

Molly's eyes noticeably lit. "You brought her?!" Harry smiled and nodded. "Well what are you waiting for?? Bring her in!"

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly." She insisted.

"Molly." Harry corrected, stressing the name. "She's been through a lot today that I'm not at liberty to discuss right now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't pressure her." Harry exclaimed gently.

Wondering whether she should be offended, Molly nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Molly decided it best to occupy herself with the food while Harry fetched his guest.

A short while later she heard the door open and went to greet them. She turned the corner and stopped short. "Lord Almighty." She gasped, her hands going to her mouth and tears springing to her eyes.

Ginny looked up and locked eyes with her mother. Her grip on Harry's hand tightened and she felt him give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Molly, with the strength only a mother could possess, managed to hold herself together until she crossed the room and hugged Ginny.

Ginny clung to her mother and cried as she had when she and Harry had been re-united.

Harry excused himself and went to change out of his wet clothes while mother and daughter caught up.

He went inside 'his' room (which was really shared with Ron) and looked around. With another sigh he changed out of his wet clothes and into the spare clothes he had there.

He went back downstairs and didn't see Ginny or Mrs. Weasley anywhere. His heart leapt as he realized how quiet the house was.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ginny?" He called out, looking inside the nearby rooms.

"In the kitchen" came the answering voice of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry swore under his breath that a certain red head was going to be giving him gray hairs at the age of 23' before going to the kitchen.

He felt a warm smile tug at the corner of his mouth and all anger was forgotten at the scene before him.

Molly was retrieving cookies from the oven while Ginny was up to her elbows in batter. Both were smiling and had been having a warm conversation.

Ginny turned, smiling when she saw his face. Apparently she knew him better than he thought. Crud. "Hello there stranger." She teased, wiping her hands off on a towel. She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

By instinct Harry's arms encircled her waist and he forgot Mrs. Weasley's presence. Ginny could do that to him, make him forget about everything but the two of them.

Mrs. Weasley quickly finished putting the cookies on a plate and took her leave.

As soon as the door swung shut behind her Harry lowered his mouth to Ginny's/

When they finally separated they were both slightly lightheaded and flushed.

Ginny nearly forgot what she was going to say to Harry. Though she quickly remembered.

"I can't thank you enough, Harry." Ginny admitted, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You brought me back home."

Harry smiled softly and pulled her against him. "Don't mention it, Gin."

Ginny nodded, her arms around Harry's waist and her head laid against his chest. She couldn't recall a time she had been happier. She actually felt like she belonged here.

Harry noticed the thoughtful look on her and couldn't keep a tender smile from coming to his face. "Galleon for your thoughts."

Ginny looked up, eyes revealing she had been in her own little world. "They aren't worth that much."

'How cliche' Ginny thought. But somehow, it fit her and Harry very nicely.

Harry was about to kiss her again to prove he thought other wise when the thundering of footsteps had both he and Ginny turning.

"You should have seen the look on Alicia's face!" Fred laughed.

George was laughing as well, that is, until they turned the corner.

"Woot! Go Harry!" George whistled, applauding him.

"Good job mate!"

But suddenly both boy's joviality died out.

"Fred...do you-?"

"I do George."

"She looks like-"

"-the spitting image-"

"-of our dead Ginny." Fred finished. Both twins were gaping at Ginny and eyeing her carefully. Ginny felt like she was under inspection or something.

"That she does my dear twin."

"Except for her hair's darker-"

"-and she's more...-"

"-developed?"

"Yes, Good word George." Fred agreed. "She's more developed than our Gin was."

It was all Harry could do not to laugh. Thought the urge was resisted by the look he saw on Ginny's face. It was a cross between joy and indignation...and regret. He had long since relinquished his hold of her but now took her hand. The gesture was meant to comfort. The look she gave him assured him his efforts were not unnoticed.

"But then again-" Fred said. He was now circling Ginny like a vulture, inspecting her from every angle.

"-there is a-" George continued scrutinizing Ginny.

"-striking resemblance to-"

"to her."

Suddenly both twins ceased their inspection and locked eyes.

"Unless....-"

"HE'S CLONED HER!!" they both declared.

Harry had been trying not to laugh, he really had. But the situation was to humorous. He started laughing.

Ginny shot him a half hearted scowl. She shook her head, giving up.

"Hello twirps." She managed, eyes misty.

"By golly-!"

"-he even got-"

"-Gin's attitude-"

"-cloned!!"

Harry sighed. At this rate the twins could go on for hours about his job on 'cloning Gin'.

"Fred, George." Harry interrupting the list that was beginning.

"Yes?" They replied in unison.

"Shut up." He sighed melodramatically. "You'd think you'd give your little sister who's been missing for four years a warmed welcome." He rolled his eyes.

Both twins turned to study Ginny.

"Honestly." She muttered, her hands on her hips.

"Ladybug!" Fred pulled her into a rib crushing hug.

George came up beside her and joined in the hug declaring "group hug!" and pulling Harry into it as well.

Soon the 'group hug' had turned into a wrestling match and Ginny managed to free herself from it, kicking whoever dared to try to pull her back in.

"All right you three break it up!" Mrs. Weasley ordered good naturedly as she came into the kitchen.

From his spot on the floor Fred tried unsuccessfully to dislodge Harry from his back. "You heard her Potter!" He exclaimed.

Harry sighed but got off of him none the less. "You only say that because he always beats you." George remarked as he stole more cookie dough. He was already beginning to bruise. "This coming from the one with the black eye." Fred snapped. Harry laughed.

"Aww, you poor dear." Mrs. Weasley commented as she waved her wand, cleaning up the mess she had made while cooking. The only thing mussing from that comment was emotion.

"Hey! Harry's the one who gets too into it!" George said, defending his twin and himself.

"I need to get the training somewhere." Harry smirked, pulling his wand from his sleeve and aiming it at them mockingly. "It's not my fault they aren't quite up to par with _The _Harry Potter."

"Now Harry dear-"

"Harry, stop acting like a prick and help clean up. You're ego's suffocating me." Ginny scolded, cutting off her mother. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's forehead giving her a 'I'll deal with you Later' look before proceeding to begin cleaning.

Around seven the door opened again and in came Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. Harry smiled and greeted them, automatically beginning a discussing about the say's raids.

"Hey dad, Harry brought the family they're Christmas present. Though he seems to have forgotten it." Fred said dryly, as he put away the last of the dishes.

"O really?" Arthur began excitedly. "Is it another muggle gadget? I've had my eye on some things I'd really like to get to try out...fascinating things these muggles make. No, but Molly won't here of me going into a Muggle store to buy them, said I'd make a fool of myself." Mr Weasly pouted, obviously put down by his wife's faith in him, or lack there of. "I really wanted a topumer."

Harry laughed, trying to think of what Mr. Weasley was trying to say. "I think you mean _computer_ Arthur."

"Ah yes! that's the one! Good job my boy!"

Ginny chose that moment to come into the kitchen. "Harry mum wants to know-"

Harry, along with all the male Weasleys present, turned. Harry's look was amused while Fred and George took delight in the shocked faces the other Weasley men held.

"We need to make a WWW product that makes them have that face all day..." Fred muttered, but was cut off when George elbowed him. "Shut up, this is suppose to be a 'moment' dear twin...but I love the idea."

"G-Ginny." Bill managed. In the blink of an eye Charlie had gone to Ginny, lifted her from the ground, and spun her in circles his face split with a Cheshire cat grin.

Harry stood back with the twins until the talking had died down. Ginny went over to Harry and hugged him, her eyes brighter than he had seem them in a while. The fact that he had helped make her so happy made him love her all the more. She went on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered, meant for his ears only.

Harry's eyes flew to hers in surprise. Though suprise quickly gave way to utter joy.

Mr. Weasley ushered his sons out of the room. He had a feeling the two needed a moment or two alone. He definitely didn't want his boys to ruin it. After all, Harry had brought his daughter back to him, he owed him everything.

Mr. Weasley allowed himself a smile as he shut the door behind him. ::Looks like good ol' Harry boy's gonna become part of the family officially.:: ('::' means in thoughts)

::Now Mr. Weasley,:: Harry reprimanded him making Arthur jump guiltily. He always forgot he could do that Occlumency thing. ::Don't be getting ahead of yourself::

::And don't you go about breaking my little girl's heart Harry James Potter. No matter how much I like you, it won't save you if you hurt her.:: Mr. Weasley lectured. He decided it was better for Harry to be forewarned, other than the entire Weasley clan suddenly being after him. But he doubted it would ever come to that. The look he saw in Harry's eyes when he looked at Ginny said more than Harry would ever have to.

::I'll keep that in mind.::

The Weasleys (Plus Harry and Fleur who seemed to be working her Veela charm on Bill) had just sat down to eat when Ron came into the dining room as did Percy.

"Evening all." Percy said, sitting down across from Bill and next to Fleur. Ron sat down...next to Ginny.

Ron turned his head to ask for her to pass him something when he saw who he had set next to. He nearly fell out of his chair. "G-Ginny!" He exclaimed, his eyes bright as he hugged her, not even waiting for her to say anything. "Took ya long enough Harry." He said, still hugging Ginny but looking at Harry over her shoulder.

"You mean to tell me you knew she was alive??" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rising from her seat.

"No mum," Ron replied, letting go of Ginny and pouring himself some tea. "I just happened to realize some of the things Harry was saying and I kind of figured it out. From the sound of things Gin hasn't changed much at all." Ron said, shrugging nonchalantly as he buttered some toast.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us any of this?" Arthur clarified, tugging Molly gently back into her chair.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it wasn't, is that a crime?" Ron snapped, his ears turning their trademark red. "Is it a crime to not want to get my mother's hopes up? To tell her that her only daughter may have been hiding from you all these years?"

"Ron-"

"He's right." Ginny said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I chose not to come back." Following this painful admission was Mrs. Weasley's startled gasp. "I-I thought you'd hate me...f-for not being here during the war." Ginny went on, putting her hands over her face.

Harry stood and stepped behind Ginny, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"See? She said so herself mum! She didn't come back when she had the chance!" Ron declared, giving Ginny an accusatory glare.

"She had no choice Ron!" Harry suddenly shouted, his anger at a dangerous level. "She had to work for the ministry! She couldn't go back!" He stood and glared at Ron, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Harry-" Ginny began, standing to calm him down but he stopped her with an outstretched arm.

"Then why didn't she after the war?! What kept her from coming home??"

Harry opened his mouth but stopped, realizing he didn't know. He wondered the same thing, but never asked. After all, Ginny's been through hell and back in the last couple of days and he didn't want to press things on her. He didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain, unlike her brother.

Ginny then turned so she was facing Ron. "I didn't want to come home because I knew I could never regain your trust. It seems I was right though, doesn't it Ron?"

Her phone chose that name to ring. She reached automatically into her back pocket and pulled it out, not even bothering to look at the number. "Lieutenant Weasley." She listened for a moment and her face lost all color. "Y-yes sir. T-thank you for telling me." She said, barely able to shut her phone, her hands shaking so badly.

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked, the previous argument forgotten. He turned and faced her, his hands on either of her arms right above her elbows.

Ginny looked up at him with tear filled eyes, her face divulging her shock. "It's Draco," She said, her voice shaking. "H-he's dead."

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in the update, but as you can see, this is extremely long so I think it should reconcile! I'll try to update soon depending on the reviews I get. A huge thanks to my Loyal Readers!!


	9. Assailant

Chapter 9-

"H-he's dead." Ginny repeated. The shock was settling in and she was beginning to pale. Harry moved closer to her and put an arm around her to comfort her, and to make sure if she fainted he'd catch her. Ginny leaned into him slightly, her eyes eerily vacant of emotion.

Before Harry could relay a silent message to the family telling them not to say anything he was cut off.

"About bloody time. That ferret was long past his due for The Kiss." Ron said while helping himself to a second helping of spaghetti. His eyes were downcast since he was watching the parmesan cheese he was putting on it so he missed the flash of Ginny's eyes.

Ginny suddenly pushed away from Harry and before anyone could say a word, she backhanded Ron.

Ron, whom was shocked, put a hand to his cheek and was even more surprised when he found tiny beads of blood on it. "What the Bloody Hell was that for?!?" He ranted, standing so that he was looking down at Ginny.

"For being an unfeeling jerk! For being heartless!" Ginny said, angry tears in her eyes. "I know it was your call to kill Draco! I know you're the one who killed him!!" She turned to Harry and reached into his jacket. She turned back to Ron and aimed a gun between his eyes. "How does it feel Ron? To be the one at gunpoint? How does it feel to be someone other than the murderer? How does it feel to be the frickin victim??"

Ron looked down the barrel of the gun aimed at him then to his advancing sister. "I'm not a murderer." He said, his voice shaking more than he realized. "I didn't kill anyone!"

Ginny kept advancing towards Ron, ignoring the protest of the family. She took the safe guard off and aimed at Ron. "And you never will."

But before she could pull the trigger she was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. She began to frantically claw at her assailant. "Ginny! Calm down!" Harry begged, more than a little unnerved at her sudden outburst.

Harry tried to keep her down. He had both of her hands above her head and had his weight on her legs so she couldn't move. It was taking every once of willpower he had to keep her there.

Ron backed up until he was next to the wall. "I didn't kill him. I didn't I swear." Ron repeated. He slumped so that he was sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall his hands over his ears. "I didn't kill him! It's not my fault!"

Fred and George jumped from their seats and went to Ron who slapped at them to get them to go away. The twins exchanged a look and looked down. They knew what he was going on about, and it wasn't Draco. They were the only one's that knew.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were both trying to console one child but neither were successful, as they couldn't get close. Harry waved Mr. Weasley away while pulling Ginny to him and rocking her slightly. Ron wouldn't let Mrs. Weasley within four feet of him before screaming for her to 'let him alone'.

Silently everyone left the room leaving only Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Harry was glaring daggers at Ron over Ginny's head and Ron couldn't quite meet his eyes. Ginny's sobs brought Harry's attention back to her as he soothed her. "Shh, Gin. I know love.." He crooned, hoping that something he said would get through.

"H-He never knew-" She began, hiccupping. Harry gave her a quizzical look while stroking her hair but realized she had more to say, she was just trying to find the strength to say it. "H-he never knew that..that he was the best brother I could ever have!" She sobbed, burying her face in Harry's shirt once again as body racking sobs took over.

Harry peeled her back enough so that he was eye to eye with her. "Ginny, he knew. He knew how much you cared for him, how much he meant to you. He really did." Harry assured her.

He may have only seen the two of them together a little while, but from what he had seen, there was nothing but love and caring between them. At first it had unnerved him, he had even gone so far as to be secretly jealous of it. But as he watched them together, he knew that it was nothing to worry about. No, if anything, he was grateful Draco had been there for Ginny when he could not. He might even have been thankful for the years he and Ginny spent apart, for they helped her become who she is now. The years also changed Draco as well, turning him from a cruel and heartless person to warm and caring.

Ginny's sobs suddenly stopped, and Harry looked down to see if she was alright because of the sudden halt. Even Ron looked at her.

Ginny looked up at Harry with red eyes and her lower lip trembling. "I never got to say goodbye." At that she threw her arms around Harry again and cried herself into exhaustion. She fell asleep moments later.

Harry stood up without so much as a glance in Ron's direction scooped Ginny up and began to carry her up to her room. But when he was only half up the stairs, Ron's voice halted him.

"Harry I-" Ron began, his voice sincere.

Harry turned, Ginny still limp in his arms. He saw Ron standing at the foot of the stairs, his face showing the genuine regret he felt. Harry was about to give in and tell Ron it was alright, but Ginny shifted in his arms slightly at that moment and brought Harry's gaze back to her. Her tear streaked cheeks and pale face hardened his resolve. He turned cold eyes back to Ron.

"Save it Weasley. You over stepped the line, and this time, you broke Ginny's heart in the process. For that I can't forgive you."

Ron nearly took a step back at the iciness of Harry's voice. It cut strait through him like a knife, and pierced his heart. He had lost his little sister...again. And this time, he had lost his best mate as well.

Harry turned on his heel, and walked up the rest of the stairs. He was so consumed by his fury at Ron that he didn't even realize he had jostled Ginny awake.

"Harry-?" She murmured, her lips against his neck as she stirred. She lifted her head to look at him, her brow furrowed and her lids heavy from sleep.

Harry looked down and realized what had waken her. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry love, go back to sleep. I've got you."

Ginny eyed him for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off the best way he knew how-with his mouth.

When he pulled back he kissed her nose, flashing her a quick smile. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Ginny was too tired to be offended and did as he said. Harry smiled and later when he was staring at the ceiling, his arm keeping Ginny protectively to him, he let his mind wonder to what awaited he and Ginny in the future. Life? Death? At this point there was no way to tell what it would be, and the thought worried him more than a little.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it together babe." Ginny whispered, grasping Harry's hand. Harry sighed. He'd never get use to her surprising him. With a smile he thought to himself, he wasn't sure he'd have it any other way.

The next morning Ginny awoke with the feeling she was being watched. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing the bed was empty. She looked around the room, her vision glazed from sleep but her hand on the gun she slept with no less.

Something wasn't quite right, of the Ginny was sure. She scanned the room again. There. The closet door wasn't quite shut. Unless Ginny was mistaken, something inside it kept shifting.

Eyes locked on the crack she quietly slipped from the bed. As she avoided particularly creaky spots she found herself grateful she was in familiar territory. As Ginny crept towards the closet the think inside slunk back farther, attempting to conceal itself.

Ginny grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open.

"What the-" Ginny began, then laughed.

"Meow?" the intruder called, backing up to the wall.

"Oh my gosh, all that over a cat."

Suddenly arms came around her from behind and a medicine soaked cloth covered her mouth and nose. "Not quite." The voice sneered.

Male. The voice definitely was masculine, but she couldn't place why it was so familiar. All she knew for sure was that she could not inhale at all. If she did she would be unconscious in a matter of seconds. Who knew what her assailant would do with her unable to defend herself.

Ginny tried to land a blow in the man's stomach, twisting a little so she could land it solidly, but he predicted her move and blocked it. He twisted her arm behind her back and jerked it up, making Ginny grit her teeth and take deep breaths to block out the pain.

Aurors were known for their skills of being able to block out all pain, and Ginny was one of the best at that technique. But as her head began to cloud, she knew she had made one major mistake, a mistake that could cost her life.

When she had taken deep breaths to steady herself, she had momentarily forgotten the cloth covering her mouth and nose. Subsequently, she breathed in the medicine. Her last coherent thought before she passed out was that she hoped Harry was safe.

Harry sat out by the pond in the Weasley's back yard tossing a small black box between his hands. He appeared lost in thought, and in this case, looks were anything but deceiving. He had been up since before dawn, thinking over the last few nights and the toll they had on his Ginny.

"I don't know how she can hold up any longer. How long will it be before it gets to her? How long until it sinks in?" Harry said aloud. But he realized the answer to that as soon as the words had left his mouth. _She does know, she has realized. _But that made no sense, other than the tears over Draco's death, she had showed no signs of any emotions. The combination of the case and the losses in her own life were devastating, but she had managed to stay strong through most of it. She hadn't broke down but once, and he knew that wasn't enough. He knew that all the tears she'd shed last night didn't come close to what she felt. How long before she breaks down? _She doesn't break down, _Harry remembered, _she breaks._

Something drew Harry's gaze to the window of Ginny's room. What he saw stopped his heart.

Shadows were moving around in the room, seeming to struggle with each other. One of which was most definitely Ginny, her red hair glowed, even in the early morning light. Harry squinted to better see them and soon realized who the other shadow was. "Shit! Ginny!" Harry yelled, jumping up and running top speed back to the house.

He raced up the two flights of steps his mind bent on getting to Ginny. When he finally reached the landing he stumbled over something but caught himself before he fell. He kept running until he reached her room. He threw open the door panting from the long run.

He came just in time to see Ginny, limp in the arms of The Crucifier, dissapparate. He fell to his knees, not even recognizing his own scream.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the delayed update, but I've been busy with school and haven't felt like writing. I know this chapter is short, but the next few should be long again, I know how much you enjoy it when they are! Thanks to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me thus far, I owe it all to you! I mean after all, what's a story without readers? I love you guys! .


End file.
